Tired of Chasing
by umklaine
Summary: Kurt has given up on love and the chance of being happy with someone, and he's fine with it, for the most part. But what happens when he meets Blaine, Finn's new room mate?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt pounded on the door of his apartment when he finally managed to get a hand free from all of the boxes in his hands.

"Santana! Open the door!" he yelled after another knock. When he got no response he sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing Rachel's number from his favorites list.

"Rachel, get out of the shower and let me in," he said once she picked up.

"Why don't you just get Santana to? She's home ya know," Rachel said.

"I've been standing out here for five minutes pounding on the door, just come let me in!" he said annoyed.

"Alright, alright." A second later Kurt could hear the shower shutting off in the background and the sound of the curtains being pushed back as Rachel struggled to wrap a towel around herself. He hung up just as the door to the apartment swung open.

"You're lucky I love you," Rachel said sarcastically as she moved out of the way so Kurt could walk in. He dropped the boxes on the couch with a sigh and fell into the love seat. Rachel shut the door and dropped into the chair next to him.

"What's all that?" she asked, pointing to the boxes.

"All of Santana's empty boxes, I went to throw them away but there's no room in the dumpsters. I still don't know where she's gonna keep all her stuff."

"That's for me to worry about, Hummel." Santana yawned from the kitchen.

"Gosh, Santana. Could you at least put a shirt on?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kurt might be gay but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother him, or me." Kurt turned around in the chair to see Santana digging in the cabinets for something to eat, wearing only her bra and panties.

"Actually it doesn't bother me at all," Kurt shrugged. He got up and moved to the kitchen to grab something out of the fridge.

"Ugh," Rachel groaned. "You're supposed to agree with me Kurt."

"Sorry," he shrugged again.

"Well, whats the deal for today?" Santana asked, sitting across from Kurt at the table.

"I'm going downtown with Finn for the day," Rachel said.

"Hummel?"

"I don't know, I'll probably just lay around and watch movies or something."

"Well I'm going exploring. Brit's supposed to be landing later too." Santana said, getting up. Kurt nodded and Rachel and Santana went to their rooms to get dressed. One thing Kurt was thankful for was that even the apartment had been in shitty condition when he and Rachel found it, it had more than enough rooms for the two of them and when Santana showed up unexpectedly a few weeks ago, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she and Rachel wouldn't have to share a room.

An hour later Santana waved goodbye and Rachel was getting ready to leaave as settled onto the couch in the living room to watch a movie.

"Okay Kurt, I'm leaving." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Have fun, tell Finn I said hi." Kurt mumbled, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" She asked for the umpteenth time. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Rachel. Go have fun with your boyfriend."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. She could see the little glimmer of jealousy in Kurt's eyes when he said the word 'boyfriend.' "You'll find someone you know, you will." Kurt snorted.

"Goodbye, Rachel! I'll see you at dinner." She breathed a heavy sigh before saying goodbye again and letting herself out. Kurt relaxed against the couch once more and tried to focus on the movie.

He was jealous or Rachel and Santana, sure. Anyone could see that. Neither of them ever tried to rub their relationship in his face though. He really was happy for them both. Britney and Santana were able to maintain their relationship, even though Britney was still attending high school in Ohio. Finn had decided to go to college in New York too so that he and Rachel could still be together even though she was attending NYADA with Kurt. Finn would've been living with them instead of Santana, but when Rachel's dads found out about the idea to share an apartment together they hadn't agreed, so Finn had to settle with living in an apartment a few blocks away by himself until he could find a room mate. It had been a while since Kurt had been in a relationship. The last one he'd been in had ended a few months before he and Rachel moved to New York when he found out that his boyfriend, Adam, had cheated on him. He'd been upset about Adam cheating, yes, but the other part of him had already known things weren't going to work out, not with both of them planning on heading in different directions after graduation. On top of that, the fact that Adam had cheated was only more proof that Kurt didn't deserve the fairy tale ending, or the happily ever after. He didn't deserve someone to love him.

Kurt had, for the most part, given up on love. The idea that someone could love him back for everything that he was, flaws and all, seemed impossible to him. He looked at Rachel and Finn together and how their relationship worked; how simple it was for them to be together, how easy. He saw Britney and Santana together and he noticed how they looked at each other, the way you could just see the love in their eyes when they were together. No one had ever looked at him that way, and he didn't think anyone ever really would. He couldn't see himself falling in love with someone and bringing them home to Burt; he couldn't see himself graduating college and settling down with someone or building a family with them. He couldn't see any of those things happening for him the way he could see it for Finn and Rachel or Britney and Santana. Yeah, it would be nice. But Kurt was tired of chasing after something he could never have.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up to the sound of the front door closing and giggling. He blinked his eyes a few times but didn't sit up. God, it had to be at least one in the morning, what the hell were Santana and Britney making so much noise for?

"Come on ladies, get a room." he said groggily. They only giggled some more before moving down the hall to Santana's room. He heard the door shut and lock before getting comfortable on the couch again. He was too lazy to move to his bed, so he'd probably just stay there until Rachel came home and told him to move.

He really didn't mind that Santana was here with Britney. He had missed Britney a lot, actually. He missed Ohio and his friends in the Glee Club and his dad and Carole. New York was amazing, but he didn't see his friends and his dad as much as he would've liked to.

The next morning, Kurt woke up on the couch again. He shook his head and sat up. That meant Rachel never came home last night.

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep, as Rachel tried to sneak in the front door. She froze and turned to face him.

"Hi?"

"Staying that night at Finn's, huh?"

"Kurt pleaseeee don't tell anyone. The last thing I need is my dads finding out about it - but we didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Rachel, Rachel! I am not interested in knowing the details of your sex life with my step brother. Your secret is safe." Kurt said, putting his hand in the air. She giggled and came to sit down next to him on the couch.

"Kind of hard to do anything anyways," she sighed. "He found a new roomy."

"Did he? What's he like?" Kurt sat up and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

"He seems like a drug dealer if you ask me. He pulled out the first two months rent in cash and just handed it over," she said, fidgeting with the threads on the blanket. Kurt pulled it out of her grasp as he stood up and moved into the kitchen. She followed.

"Rachel, that doesn't mean he's a drug dealer," he said, rolling his eyes. Rachel could be so judgemental sometimes.

"How many people do you know are able to just hand over two months worth of rent the day they move in?" She had a point.

"Alright, that's a little.. weird. But you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Kurt said, sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Whatever, anyway, Finn met him a couple months ago, they're pretty good friends I guess. The guy said he needed somewhere to stay so Finn let him moved in. Finn wants to have us all over for dinner so we can meet him." Rachel told him. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "You don't have to stay the whole time, I know you don't like meeting new people. Just come and socialize for a few hours." Kurt scrunched his face up. He loved his family and his friends, but when it came to meeting new people he wasn't really a people person.

"Fine," he agreed. "Just a few hours."

* * *

At five o'clock on the dot Kurt arrived at Finn's apartment. He so didn't wanna do this. He didn't mind a quick handshake, but dinner? He sighed before knocking on the door. It flew open before he could knock twice and Finn ushered him inside. Rachel was in the kitchen setting the table and Santana and Britney were cuddled together on the couch. He flashed a quick smile at the sight.

"Hey bro," Finn said patting him on the shoulder. "Grab a seat. Dinner's almost ready."

"Where's the roommate?" Kurt asked. He followed Finn to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Uh, shower I think." Finn and Rachel moved around the kitchen together, exchanging quick glances and soft touches as they set the table. Kurt watched them work. He could picture this five years from now, coming over to their house to have dinner with Burt, Rachel's dads and their kids.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and the roommate called to Finn that he'd be there in a minute before retreating back to his room. When he came back out, Kurt was impressed. This was just a small get together, yet the boy was dressed neatly, wearing khakis and a tight black polo shirt with a red bow tie. For a quick second Kurt wondered if he was gay, but he shook the thought from his head. Even if he was, Kurt didn't stand a chance. Everyone settled around the table as the guy introduced himself as Blaine Anderson, a college student Kurt's age.

"So Anderson," Santana said. "What do you do?" He seemed a little confused when she called him by his last name, but he just shook his head with a small smile before answering.

"I work at the music shop in downtown right now, but I'm starting classes again next semester at NYADA." Kurt's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't comment. Maybe it was best Finn's roommate didn't know they would be attending the same school as of next semester.

"Impressive. Got a girl?" Santana was straight forward with her questions. Blaine laughed.

"I'm gay, actually. But no," he said. "I'm single." Santana turned to Kurt and winked not-so-secretly, causing Kurt to blush and look down at his food while Blaine let out a quiet chuckle. Leave it to Santana to embarrass him. When he glanced back up a moment later he could still see the smirk playing on Blaine's lips.

The rest of dinner was spent much the same, with Santana interrogating Blaine while everyone else listened and ate, laughing occasionally at a joke he said. Kurt kept his eyes everywhere but on Blaine, careful not to look at him. Two hours later, long after everyone had finished eating, everyone was sitting around the living room making small talk. Blaine checked his watch and stood up.

"Well I've gotta get going, I have a night shift at the music store. I'll be home around 10, Finn." He said goodbye to everyone before turning to Kurt. "I'll see you later?" He seemed to be asking permission.

"Uh, yeah?" It came out as more of a question than a statement and Kurt cursed his shyness.

"See you later then, Kurt." Kurt could have sworn he saw Blaine wink.


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like Blanderson's got the hots for you," Santana said once Blaine had left. She got up and moved to the kitchen, pulling out a water before collapsing back down on the couch next to Britney.

"We _just_ met, Santana." Kurt said, adding in another one of his famous eye rolls.

"I dunno, Kurt. He seemed interested to me," Rachel commented. Kurt shot her a look.

"What does it matter? I barely know him. He could be a drug dealer for all I know." It was Rachel's turn to shoot Kurt a look.

"He's not a drug dealer," Finn replied. "He just makes good money."

"You should give him a chance, it could turn in to something." Rachel said. Kurt just laughed.

"He's not interested."

"But he's a dolphin, like you." Britney said. "Dolphins are supposed to be together."

"Sorry Brit. I don't think we're the right dolphins for each other." Kurt said gently.

"It couldn't hurt to see," Rachel said. Kurt was getting annoyed. Why were they pushing this so much?

"I'm perfectly content on my own." Kurt snapped.

"But are you happy?" Rachel asked. Kurt didn't say anything. Was he happy? He wasn't sad, but he wasn't exactly happy either.

"Look man, we all just want you to be happy. We see how lonely you are. You could give it a shot." Finn explained.

"It's just gonna lead to another heartbreak and a week spent living off of ice cream. It's not worth it." Kurt said, pushing himself off the couch. "I'm going home, I'll see you later."

* * *

By the time Kurt had showered, changed into pajamas, completed his skin care routine and got into bed it was still only 7:30. Still early. He was hoping Rachel, Santana and Britney planned on staying later at Finn's, because he really didn't wanna go through the 'we just want you to happy and we think you should give it a chance' talk again. Kurt knew they only wanted the best for him and they were trying to help him, but all it really did was make him feel even more helpless. It didn't really matter though. Kurt had already come to terms with the fact that he'd grow up alone living in an apartment with as many cats as he could afford to take care of. Rachel and Finn would be living together with their kids somewhere in New York, or maybe they'd move back to Ohio to be closer to their families once they graduated. Santana and Britney would be traveling the world together. And then there'd be Kurt, cuddling on the sofa every night with a carton of ice cream and a good book or movie.

Kurt had just popped a movie in to watch on his laptop when his phone vibrated somewhere in the blankets on his bed. He groaned and threw the blankets around, hoping his phone would fall onto the mattress. When it did he unlocked it to find a message from an unknown number. He opened it.

_'Kurt?' _

He had no idea who it was; he hadn't given his number out to anyone recently, but decided to text back just for the hell of it.

_'Maybe. Who's this?'_

His phone buzzed again a minute later.

_'Blaine.'_

How had Blaine ended up with Kurt's number? It was probably Finn or Rachel. He scowled before typing out a response.

_'In that case, yes. This is Kurt.'_

_'Good to know Finn didn't give me the wrong number.'_

Kurt made a mental note to yell at Finn for that later before replying.

_'Did you need something?' _

_'There is one thing, actually.' _

Kurt rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he just get straight to the point? He didn't wanna sit here and try to figure out what was being asked of him.

'_What can I do for you?'_

_'Meet me at Breadstix, tomorrow night at 7.'_

Kurt's eyes widened. Okay, if Rachel and Finn wanted to give Blaine his number, that was fine. But convincing him to ask Kurt on a date? That was a different story.

_'Is this some kind of joke? Did Rachel and Finn put you up to this?'_

_'Why would you think that?' _

Now he wanted to play stupid? Kurt wasn't having it.

_'That doesn't matter. Look, I'll tell them we went on the date and things didn't work out, that we thought it would be best to just stay friends or whatever. Save yourself the hassle of actually going through with it.' _

_'Rachel and Finn didn't put me up to this.' _

_'Then who did?'_

_'No one.' _

_'Oh c'mon.'_

_'I'm being serious.' _

_'Bull.' _

_'Fine, don't believe me. Just meet me at Breadstix tomorrow night at 7.'_

Kurt paused for a minute before replying. Was this a good idea? It would probably start off innocent, with the usual small talk and the compliments and then it would end in one of two ways; either Blaine would try to get in his pants and get a quick fuck, or it would be a total disaster and Kurt would do something so embarrassing he would never be able to look Blaine in the face again. Even so, Kurt found himself agreeing to the date, get together, friendly dinner, whatever it was.

_'Okay.'_

_'Okay?'_

_'Okay.' _

_'It's a date then.' _

What did he just get himself in to?


	4. Chapter 4

With each passing hour, Kurt became more and more nervous about his.. date? Get together? Meeting? With Blaine. He knew it would most likely end badly, but he still let himself get excited.

That's what scared him.

The last time Kurt had gotten excited about a date was when Adam had first asked him out. It was going alright for a while, they were together for a few months, but then he cheated and Kurt was devastated. He didn't wanna get his hopes up, this could end the same way.

By 6:30, Kurt was showered and dressed after taking a good 45 just picking out what to wear. He didn't wanna be over dressed to make it seem liked he cared too much, but he didn't want to be under dressed and make it seem like he didn't care at all. Rachel came home from work just before Kurt was getting ready to leave.

"Hey hot stuff," she said closing the front door. "Got a date tonight?"

"I do, actually." Kurt continued pulling his shoes on without looking up at Rachel. He could practically see the waves of excitement radiating off of her.

"Really? Ohmygod Kurt that's great!" She came to sit next to him on the couch. "With who? Where?"

"Breathe, Rachel. We're just going to dinner at Breadstix."

"People don't 'just go to dinner' at _Breadstix_ of all places. Who is it Kurt?" she pressed. Kurt hesitated. Was it really worth telling Rachel it was Blaine? What if things didn't work out?

"It's no one, just some guy I met." He couldn't meet her eyes, or she'd know he was lying. She didn't say anything. When he finally did look up she was staring at him with a furrowed brow.

"Fine, don't tell me." She made a 'hmph' sound before getting up and moving towards her room. It was time for Kurt to go anyways.

"See you later!" He yelled, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

It'd been 10 minutes. Kurt had been sitting in the booth at Breadstix alone for 10 minutes now, with no sign of Blaine. _Of course,_ he thought. He should've known. This was some kind of set up. Rachel and Finn may not have put him up to this but he wasn't even planning on showing up anyways. With an annoyed groan Kurt slid out of the booth and turned on his heel to walk out, only to bump into someone. He looked up to apologize but swallowed his words when he found Blaine's hazel-green eyes staring back at him.

"Kurt! I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry! I got held up at the music store and I was gonna text you but my phone died and -"

"It's fine," Kurt interrupted, raising a hand. "I was leaving anyways." He tried to push past him but Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Please, Kurt. I'm sorry. Just stay. I wasn't trying to set you up, I swear." His eyes were begging. Kurt sat back down with an exasperated sigh and Blaine slid into the booth across from him trying to hide the smirk on his face. Kurt had to admit, it was a cute smirk. The kind of half smile that guys did that made them sexy without them even realizing it, and on top of that Blaine had these hazel eyes that had a ring of green in the center and those dark curls and - stop. What was he thinking? He didn't want to be here, he reminded himself. Not anymore. He'd almost gotten stood up and he's still not entirely convinced that Rachel and Finn hadn't pushed Blaine into doing this.

"What are you doing this?" Kurt blurted suddenly. Blaine looked up from the menu with a puzzled expression on his face, as if he didn't understand what Kurt was asking. "What, did Santana pay you? Did Finn tell you he'd pay a month of your rent if you did?" Blaine's brow furrowed even more and he lay the menu flat on the table, studying Kurt.

"No one.. no one put me up to this." He said finally.

"Uhuh."

"I'm being serious, Kurt. I just wanted to get to know you better." He sounded sincere and Kurt decided he would stay a little longer, at least until he'd had dinner. That way there he would escape a heartbreak if things went badly but got a free meal out of it at the same time. Kurt didn't say anything, instead decided to become really interested in the menu, but he could feel Blaine's eyes on him. A couple times he glanced up quickly to catch him staring, but Blaine would look back down at the menu without a word. After five minutes Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you thought someone payed me to take you on a date. Kurt's stomach fluttered at the word 'date' but he pushed it away quickly. There was no way he was gonna let himself have feelings for Blaine. No way in hell.

"That's usually what happens," Kurt started. "Rachel or Santana or Finn try to convince every gay guy they meet to take me on a date and when they won't they offer to pay them. They take me out to dinner and it's always super awkward and boring. Then they bring me home and I never hear from them again." He fiddled with the pages of the menu, not looking up at Blaine. He didn't want his pity. "Needless to say I've been on a lot of dates."

"That's.. I promise this isn't like that." Blaine seemed to be at a loss of words. Kurt just shrugged.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He said simply. Blaine didn't reply, instead he waved the waitress over and placed their orders. They ate in silence for a while once the food got there before Blaine started up a conversation, and Kurt found himself chatting excitedly with him, the conversation changing from Broadway musicals to music to clothes. Then Blaine ordered desert and they shared a piece of cheesecake. Eventually they were both stuffed full and Kurt knew it was getting late. Breadstix was almost empty and the waitress kept eyeing them from the kitchen as if she was waiting for them to leave so she could leave too. Kurt started to pull his coat back on while Blaine payed for the meal.

"If I had known you've already done this I would've come up with a better idea for our first date," he said. Kurt looked up at him.

"I've had a lot of first dates, there's not much you could have done that I haven't already."

"I don't want you to forget about our dates." Blaine said, wrapping a scarf around his name.

"_Dates?_ As in plural?" Kurt questioned. Blaine chuckled.

"Well surely you didn't think I was gonna give up on you after only one date?" He raised an eyebrow playfully and Kurt could feel himself blush a little as they made their way to the front door together. Blaine held it open for him and gestured for him to exit first, just like a gentleman. It made Kurt giddy.

"Most people do," he mumbled. Part of him had hoped Blaine hadn't heard him, this wasn't meant to be a pity party for the lonely gay guy who couldn't keep a boyfriend.

"And they're stupid for it. Seriously Kurt, I had a really great time tonight." He was walking side by side with Kurt again, their shoulders bumping each other every once in a while as they made their way to the parking lot.

"So did I," Kurt smiled, and for once he really meant it.

"Are you just saying that? Or was it really a memorable first date?" Blaine asked, peeking at him from the corner of his eye. Kurt laughed.

"I mean it," he said.

"That's good. Well, I guess I'll see you at Finn's tomorrow?" Finn and Rachel were starting some stupid Sunday night dinner, and Kurt hadn't really been looking forward to it, but this date changed things. He already knew he was falling for Blaine, even if he'd only met him yesterday. Even if he'd have to stay in Finn's messy apartment and listen to Rachel brag about her relationship and her talent, he'd go as long as it meant he got to see Blaine.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I'll see you then." He smiled back when Blaine said goodbye and headed for his car. Kurt got into his and drove back home. It was only 10, but when he got to the apartment it was quiet. Santana and Britney were probably out on their own date and Rachel was most likely with Finn, so Kurt threw his shoes on the floor by the door before going to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got in bed he shut the light off and lay in the dark, staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

Things seemed to be going kind of okay with Blaine. That was only their first date, but it had been so much better than any of the ones Rachel and Finn had sent him on. For the first time since Kurt could remember, he was kind of happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner time couldn't have come any slower. Kurt was practically staring at the clock every five minutes until it was finally six o'clock. He, Rachel and Santana drove over to Blaine and Finn's together. When they got there Finn greeted Rachel with a kiss and Santana scowled at their affection. Britney had left for Ohio again that morning and wasn't set to come visit Santana again until next month. Blaine and Kurt shared a quick smile and everyone settled down around the kitchen table. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt and every time their shoulders brushed Kurt felt a wave of butterflies in his stomach. There was light chatter as they ate and when it died down Rachel turned to Kurt.

"Soooo," she said teasingly. "How'd your date go last night?" Kurt almost choked on his salad and has to cough a few times before he could speak. He could feel Blaine's knee resting against his under the table.

"It was.. nice." He tried to avoid looking at anyone's face, afraid that if he did they'd all be able to tell he'd been with Blaine last night and that he was totally into him.

"Wow, you didn't insult the guy for once." She commented. Kurt stole a quick glance in Blaine's direction, but he seemed normal, chewing his food and looking cute as hell while he did it. No one said anything more on the topic and Rachel ushered everyone into the living room a few minutes later so she could clean up the kitchen. Kurt collapsed on the couch and Blaine sat down next to him a few seconds later, their shoulders and knees touching once again. Santana sat in the armchair across from the couch. The contact made Kurt's heart beat wildly and the way Santana looked at them made Kurt swear she could hear it from where she was sitting. Blaine just sat there watching TV, totally oblivious to Santana's looks.

"I'll be back," Kurt said suddenly, standing up. "Bathroom." Blaine nodded and Kurt practically ran down the hall, eager to get away from Santana and calm his heart. Once he was out of view from the living room, he leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, willing his heart to calm down. It couldn't react that way every time Blaine came near him or he might die of a heart attack. Kurt's solitude was short lived when someone came up next to him and slapped the side of his head.

"Ouch!" he said, bringing his hand up to rub his head where he'd been hit. "What the hell Santana?" She was standing front of him with her hands on her hips, looking at Kurt with narrowed eyes.

"What's the deal with Anderson?" She asked flatly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kurt was trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but it clearly wasn't working. Santana had known him since freshmen year of high school, she could read him easily.

"Don't play stupid, Hummel. I know a love sick guy when I see one, and you've been giving Anderson heart eyes all night." She definitely wasn't dumb, and Kurt sighed in defeat. There was no way he was gonna be able to lie to her and he knew it.

"My date last night was with him," he admitted. He avoided her gaze, but when she didn't say anything he looked up to see a wide smile playing across her face.

"I _knew_ he was in to you!" She shook her head and pulled him in for a quick hug. "I'm happy for you." She whispered into his hair, then winked and walked off again into the direction of the living room. Kurt let out a heavy breath before following and sitting back down on the couch next to Blaine. He turned his head to smile at Kurt quickly before turning his attention back to the conversation he was having with Finn. Santana kept shooting him winks from her spot in the armchair, but she didn't say a word. Santana could be a bitch, but when it came to other people's secrets and privacy, she was one of the most trustworthy people Kurt knew. She knew how hard it was to have secrets that you didn't want others to know, so she would never tell anyone's business if it wasn't hers to tell, and Kurt knew his secret was safe with her for as long as he needed it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kurt got home he took a shower and said goodnight to the girls before crawling under the covers in the comforting darkness of his room. Tonight had gone good, really good. He knew how he felt about Blaine; he really liked him, even if he's just met him a few days ago. For the first time since his break up with Adam, Kurt was happy. And it seemed like he might actually have a chance with Blaine, even if it was a small one. Just as he started to fall asleep, his phone vibrated.

"If it's Rachel I swear I'm gonna kill her," he muttered to himself, slipping his arm out from under the covers to reach for his phone on the nightstand. The name that came across his screen was unexpected.

_'Hi.'_

It was a simple message from Blaine, but still, it was something.

_'It's not tomorrow yet.' _

_'I know, I couldn't help myself.'_

Kurt couldn't stop th smile from spreading across his face. Blaine couldn't resist the urge to text him. A few seconds later his phone vibrated again in his hands as he received another message.

_'Sorry if I woke you up. :/' _

Kurt chuckled and typed out a reply.

_'It's okay, I wasn't sleeping.'_

He started to put a smiley face, but decided against it. He put his phone down next to his pillow and rolled onto his side, letting out a content sigh while he waited for his phone to vibrate with another text. Instead, it rings. It's Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Kurt could picture him on the other line, that cute ass smile plastered across his face. Thinking of his smile made Kurt smile too.

"Hi."

"I uh.. hi." Blaine said again. His nervousness was adorable.

"You already said that." Kurt giggled, rolling onto his back again with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Blaine was obviously no good at starting a conversation, and it was surprising because Kurt was usually the shy one.

"What's up?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to um, ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You.. why didn't you tell Rachel and Santana your date was with me?" He sounded.. hurt? Confused? Kurt couldn't really tell.

"I didn't think you'd want them to know." Kurt mumbled. At least he was being honest.

"Why wouldn't I want them to know I asked their best friend on a date? I would think they'd be happy about it.." He sounded confused.

"Oh, they would! They would. I'm sorry," Kurt started. He shut his eyes tight before continuing. "But it's been, what? Three days? I don't want to get them" -_or myself-_ "all worked up over something that might not last." _Not to mention I have huge self esteem issues, _Kurt thought to himself. God, he must sound like an asshole. There was silence on the other end of the phone and for a minute Kurt thought Blaine had hung up. _  
_

"Blaine?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I'm here. I just.. don't get it."

"Get what?" Kurt didn't understand what he didn't get.

"You, I guess. I'm trying to be open with you and it's like you already think this isn't gonna work out. It's like you've already given up."

_Oh._

"I'm.. I'm sorry Blaine. Really, I am. I had such a good time last night and it was the best date I've been on in God knows how long but I'm afraid -" Kurt stopped, realizing he had been babbling about his feelings to someone who he only just met three days ago. Even so, Kurt kind of felt like he knew Blaine. They'd talked a lot at their dinner and even though Kurt didn't know a lot about his past or his family, he knew a lot about who he was now.

"Afraid? Of what?"

_Of my feelings for you,_ Kurt wanted to say. But he didn't. Instead he said,

"That this could work. I.. I haven't let myself like someone in a long time," Kurt hoped Blaine was getting the hint. "Or think about a future with them, because every relationship I've been in always leads to heart break, for me anyways. I'm afraid of what will happen when I do."

He heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the phone. This was it. He knew all about Kurt's relationship and trust issues and now he didn't want anything to do with him or -

"Just.. give me a chance, okay? Let me take you on another date. On Monday night?"

_Holy shit, _Kurt thought. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting more of a "I hope you can learn to get over your pathetic problems and find someone to love you but it's not gonna be me." He realized he hadn't said anything yet and cleared his throat before speaking up.

"I uh.. yeah. I would like that." He couldn't hold back the grin on his face when he heard Blaine breathe a sigh of relief. "But I have class until 6:30 at NYADA so it'll have to be some time after that."

"You go to NYADA?"

Shit.

"Um, yeah. I'm a f-freshmen there."

"No way," Blaine laughed. "I'm a freshmen there too! We could go to the diner down the street, my last class gets out at 6 so you can just meet me there." He could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay." Kurt agreed.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great, Blaine said. Kurt could hear shuffling in the background and someone who he assumed was Finn call Blaine's name. "I um, I gotta go. I'll see you Monday."

"See ya Monday,"

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Monday came Kurt was both nervous and excited for his date (yes, he could officially call it a date this time) with Blaine. He got up in the morning and left for school, just wishing to get the day over with. All of the classes he had today were boring, all the professors did was give hour long lectures and write notes on the board so fast Kurt struggled to keep up, and by the time class was over he only had half of them.

He made his way to his first class of the day, sinking into his chair. He rested his head on his hand with his elbow propped up on his desk, closing his eyes. He had a pounding headache and listening to this guy talk for an hour was only gonna make it worse. Just then he heard someone sit down in the chair next to him. People didn't sit next to Kurt. He popped an eye open and turned his head slightly, his other eye opening and widening when he realized who it was. Blaine turned around to face him.

"Hey, do you have a - Kurt?"

"Blaine.. hi." Kurt tried to smile through his headache and surprise, but he could tell it hadn't worked. Blaine's brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned, and it made Kurt's stomach leap.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache, but I'm not really looking forward to listening to this guy talk for an hour," Kurt said, gesturing towards the professor.

"Let's ditch, then." Blaine suggested. He started packing his notebooks folders back in to his book bag while Kurt just stared. When Blaine didn't say anything else, Kurt squirmed a little in his seat.

"What, you mean like skip class?" Kurt asked. Blaine just smirked.

"You coming?" Blaine was slinging his backpack over his shoulder and Kurt already had all the notes he thought he would need for today and there was a beautiful boy asking Kurt to skip class with him and how could he say no to those eyes? He quickly packed his stuff up and Blaine waited patiently, all the while his smile growing bigger.

"Okay," Kurt said. He didn't know where they were going or what they were doing, so he let Blaine lead the way. When the professor was turned around, they made a run for the door and down the hallway. Once they got to the main lobby of the building they stopped and Kurt leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He could've sworn he was in better shape than this.

"Alright there?" Blaine asked with a smile. That _smile._

"Yeah, I'm okay. Haven't ran that fast in a while though," He coughed a little and stood up straight. "So where are we going?" Blaine smiled.

"How about we go on that date a little early?" Kurt's heart jumped at the words, but he calmly agreed and before long they were sitting across from each other in a booth at the Lima Bean, a small coffee shop near NYADA.

"I really didn't know you went to NYADA. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Blaine, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't really think you'd wanna know I went there too," Kurt admitted. Blaine sighed and put down his coffee.

"You're so.. insecure." He ran a hand through those thick black curls and Kurt watched, suddenly wishing that was his hand touching those curls.

"Sorry, being cheated on multiple times tends to do that to people," he snapped. Blaine sat back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean it like that.. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"It's fine," Kurt mumbled. He knew he was out of line to snap at Blaine like that, but he couldn't figure out why Blaine was taking such an interest in him. Kurt usually scared away any guy that boyfriend material after the first date.

"What are you thinking?" The sound of Blaine's voice broke him from his train of thought.

"How'd you know I was thinking about anything?"

"I notice more than you think," he shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my head just hurts." Kurt was not about to spill his feelings out to this guy again and make himself seem more pathetic than he already has.

"I don't think you're pathetic at all." Blaine said. Apparently Kurt had said his thoughts out loud. _Perfect,_ he thought.

"You.. don't?" He was surprised. This was a first.

"No, I don't. I think you're kind of amazing, and really attractive." Blaine's eyes flashed to Kurt's lips for a fraction of a second but then they were back on his eyes. Kurt felt himself start to blush.

"Thanks," Kurt tried to hide his blush by taking another sip of his way too hot coffee, but Blaine caught on. Of course he did.

"You're welcome." he said. That smug little smirk returned to his face and as much as it should annoy Kurt, all it did was make Blaine more attractive.

"I think you're pretty amazing yourself." Kurt said.

"I try," Blaine joked. Kurt giggled and they settled into a comfortable silence as they sipped their coffees.

"So, tell me more. About you, I mean." Kurt said after a few minutes.

"Why would you wanna know more about me?" asked Blaine. _Because you're absolutely gorgeous and I need to find out where such people come from, _Kurt thought. He made sure to keep his thoughts to himself this time, though.

"Well, Rachel seems to think you're a drug dealer, so I've gotta prove her wrong. Don't tell her I told you that though." Kurt half expected him to be offended, but Blaine just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm definitely not a drug dealer."

"She just assumed because you had so much cash or something, I dunno. She's quick to judge." Kurt kept his voice light and sweet, but Blaine's smile faltered some when he mentioned the money.

"Oh, that.." Blaine mumbled.

"You don't.. you don't have to tell me about it. It's not my business." Kurt rushed to get the words out. The last thing he needed was this beautiful boy thinking he was a stalker or something.

"No, no. It's fine. You wanna know more about me, so I'll tell you. As long as you promise to tell me about you." The smile returned to Blaine's face and Kurt smirked.

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Well, the money. I got it from my parents a few months ago."

"Monthly allowance?" Kurt joked.

"No. More like a deal closer, I guess. They told me if I never tried to contact them again they'd give me enough money to get through college." He said it so neutrally, like it didn't bother him. Kurt was trying not to let his mouth hang open, but it was proving almost impossible, and Blaine could tell Kurt was shocked so he kept talking.

"I came out to them a few months ago. Right around when I met Finn, actually. They didn't approve of the whole gay thing, so they gave me some cash and told me to 'take my faggot ass as far away from them as I could.'"

"Oh my.. shit, Blaine. I'm really sorry." Kurt suddenly felt a wave of guilt course through him. Blaine had no one that accepted him, no parents, while Burt had been nothing short of supportive of Kurt since he came out at 15.

"It's whatever," he shrugged, stirring the remainder of his coffee around with a spoon. Even as he said it, Kurt could see the look of longing with a hint of regret, as if he had regretted ever telling his parents who he was, just so that they would still love him. It made Kurt's heart clench in his chest. "Now that I'm out of the way they have more time to spend traveling. They don't have to worry about coming home to take care of me. Or pretend to, anyway."

"Where are they now?" It was the only thing Kurt could think to ask.

"Last I heard they were headed for California, but that was months ago. So I don't know."

"I'm really, really sorry." Kurt said again.

"It's okay. My parents never wanted a kid in the first place. Coming out just gave them a reason to get rid of me."

"Didn't.. didn't they already know?" Kurt thought about how Burt had said he knew since Kurt was little, that he'd already been expecting it.

"No, not until I told them. I didn't come out in high school either. I wouldn't have.. I ran away. I was scared, ya know? People can be mean," he said. _You don't have to tell me, _Kurt thought. "I wasn't ready for the name calling and whatever else being gay may have come with. Sure, the signs were there. But my parents pretend not to notice the things they don't want to." Kurt couldn't imagine living that way, never really being able to be who you are because you were afraid of the consequences, and not having parents that loved you to come home to. For a while he had lived like that, but after he came out, no matter how bad a day he had had at school, Burt was always there.

"Anyways," Blaine snapped Kurt back from his thoughts. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"I'm nothing special, really." Kurt shrugged.

"I beg to differ," Blaine insisted. Kurt flashed him a shy smile before speaking.

"I grew up in Lima, Ohio."

"And you're all the way here in New York?" asked an impressed Blaine.

"Yeah. Me, Rachel, Finn and Santana were some of the lucky few who graduate and get the hell out of there."

"So you are special, then." Blaine winked and Kurt giggled but shook his head.

"Anyway, I came out my freshmen year. Coming out for me also came with four years of bullying and.. other stuff."

"What's 'other stuff'?" Kurt was hoping he wouldn't have to go there, that Blaine wouldn't be the kind to ask questions, but he was, and Kurt would answer them. Blaine had told everything about his past, now it was Kurt's turn.

"I was.. sexually assaulted my junior year." No matter how long it had been, saying the words never got easier. Kurt shifted uncomfortable in his chair when Blaine's expression changed from confusion to what looked like disgust. _Good one, Kurt._ He thought. _He's gonna leave, now. He's not gonna want an ugly, used, filthy guy like you. _

"I'm so sorry." Blaine muttered once he was finally able to form words. "I can't imagine.." He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head quickly.

"It's.. I was pretty fucked up for a long time. I still.. I'm not.. I'm better now than I was before." He tried. "I got help. And I had Rachel and Finn and my dad."

"What about your mom?" The question hurt, and Kurt tried to hide the way it made him wince.

"She died when I was eight." He whispered, so quietly he almost couldn't hear himself. He looked down at his now empty cup when Blaine apologized again for the thousandth time over something he had nothing to do with.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too," Kurt mumbled. "I told you I'm nothing special. Just broken."

"You're special, Kurt. You're so special. You might be broken, but look at you. You're out of Ohio, you're in _New York,_ damn it. You're living the dream. You might not see it, but I do." Blaine reached out a hand and put it on top of Kurt's, and a wave of heat surged through Kurt's body at the touch.

"You.. you think so?" He was blushing again. Damn it.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I do." He shot another one of those breath-taking smiles and Kurt could've sat there all day, just staring. Blaine was staring back and when he realized it he pulled his hand back suddenly and cleared his throat, checking his watch.

"Well I uh, I gotta go. Got a shift at the music shop before my next class." He was throwing his back pack over his shoulder, so Kurt stood up to pull some money out of his pocket to pay for the coffees.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said, already dropping a ten on the table. "So um, will I see you later? For our date?"

"I thought this was our date." Kurt said playfully.

"Oh - Well, yeah, I guess. If - If you don't wanna come I get it, it's fine -" Blaine stuttered.

"Blaine," Kurt had to stop his nervous ranting because as adorable as it was, Kurt didn't want to let him think for a second that he would pass on a date with him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8

The date went just as good as the first one, maybe better. Kurt met Blaine at the diner down the street from NYADA, like they planned. Blaine looked super attractive and charming, as usual. Unlike the first date, though, there was no awkward silence or stupid conversation. They talked while they ate and Blaine told Kurt a little more about his family.

"My parents love me, or at least they did. But my big brother Cooper, they always loved him more."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, well. I do. He doesn't come around much, he's in L.A. becoming some hotshot celebrity." Blaine said, making air quotes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he stars in commercials and little things like that."

"Interesting," Kurt said, resting his head in his hands.

"What about yours though? What about Finn? And your dad?"

"They're.." Kurt hesitated. He didn't wanna do that, he didn't want to talk about how amazing and supportive his family was when Blaine's was the complete opposite. It wasn't fair. "They're great."

"Just great?" Blaine pushed. He could see the doubt and hesitation in Kurt's eyes. "It's okay, Kurt. I'm over it." The truth was, he really wasn't over it, and it still hurt whenever he thought about how he'd been abandoned so quickly by his parents. But he didn't want Kurt feeling sorry for him. Kurt looked up, clearing his throat before continuing.

"They're really supportive. They're great. It was weird at first, I guess. But they adjusted."

"That's awesome," Blaine said, and he looked as sincere as he could. "Really, Kurt. That's great. You're lucky."

"I know," Kurt said.

The rest of dinner passed by to quickly for Kurt's liking and before he knew it Blaine was walking him to his car and the cool December air was nipping at his cheeks.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." Blaine said.

"I guess," Kurt stood next to the driver's side of his car, jingling the keys in his hand. "Um.." What was he supposed to do? It was only the third date. Should he ask for a hug or something? Or should he wait for Blaine to hug him first? Or do people usually kiss on the third date? Even if they're not together? Kurt continued to stand there, trying to think of a way to make this less awkward, when Blaine leaned in and pulled him into a quick hug. He let go sooner than Kurt would've liked, but he didn't argue. It was still a hug.

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine's eyes were sparkling in the street light and he had that half smile on and Kurt wanted desperately to close the space between them again and kiss him. Unable to get any words out in fear of doing just that, Kurt waved goodbye sheepishly as Blaine flashed one more smile before turning around to walk towards his car. Kurt unlocked the car and slid into the seat. He closed the door and the car hummed to life when he put the key in the ignition. He didn't do anything, though. He just sat there, his body still warm and tingling where Blaine had touched him._ This isn't normal, _he thought. Most people didn't get so worked up over a hug that probably meant nothing. It was friendly. Cause that's what they were; just friends. For the first time since he'd met him, he wondered if Blaine wanted to be more than friends.

* * *

Tuesday passed by slowly with no sight of Blaine at NYADA. Kurt sat through his four classes of the day and got back to the apartment by 3. He spent the rest of the day eating junk food and watching movies, intent on having the apartment to himself for a few hours until Rachel and Santana got back from their classes.

By Wednesday Kurt was ready for the week to be over. He'd had such a good Monday that the rest of the week was painfully boring and uneventful, besides from the few texts he received from Blaine.

Thursday started like every other day; Kurt rolling out of bed around 9 and slipping on a pair of tight jeans and a shirt before grabbing something quick to eat on his drive to NYADA. When he got there he went to his first class, listened to an extremely boring lecture on whatever it was they were learning. By the end of his second class Kurt was ready to pull his own hair out as entertainment. He trudged out of the classroom and made his way towards the stair on the way to his third class. There were a fair amount of people here today, and the hallways were full in a way that reminded him of the halls in McKinley. He rounded the corner and walked into someone leaning against the wall, dropping his textbook.

"Ugh, sorry." He muttered. He bent over to pick it up and a hand came down on his ass with enough force to be felt but not enough to make it hurt. Kurt bolted up, backing up until his back was pressed against the wall with wide eyes when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"K-Karofsy." He whispered. Karofsky smiled that evil smile that mocked Kurt in his dreams for months during his junior year.

"Kurtie," Karofsky said. The way the name rolled so easily off his tongue made Kurt wince. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. Karofsky couldn't have gotten into NYADA. There was no way. How did he find Kurt again? "Still wearing those tight jeans, I see. They make your ass look good, though, so I'm not complaining."

"Leave me alone," Kurt hissed with more courage sounding in his voice than he had. Karofsky reached out a hand towards his shoulder and Kurt slid against the wall to the left, just out of his reach. "Don't - Don't touch me." He stuttered. A chuckle slipped out of Karofsky's mouth but he pulled his arm back.

"I gotta go anyways," he said. "Duty calls." He winked at Kurt with that evil smile still plastered to his face as he made his way back around the corner where Kurt had just come from. Kurt let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, his legs felt like jelly and his knees were too weak to hold him up any longer. _In, out. In, out._ He counted his breathes and tried to slow his breathing, the way his therapist had showed him back when he was having panic attacks after _'the incident'_ with Karofsky. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He heard footsteps rounding the corner but he didn't care, didn't move. Just kept his eyes closed and breathed, in and out, in and out. He hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice him sitting on the floor and just keep walking. _  
_

"Kurt?" A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched, his eyes flying open as he jumped to his feet. When he looked down to where he was sitting, he saw Blaine getting to his feet from where he had been kneeling in front of Kurt a few seconds ago.

"Holy - holy shit Blaine." Kurt panted, putting a hand to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing once again.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, taking a step forward. Kurt unintentionally stepped back, and immediately regretted it. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It's.. I'm fine." He leaned down to pick up the textbook Karofksy had knocked out of his hands and stuffed it into the backpack he had thrown over his shoulder. "I have to go," he said, pushing past Blaine to the stair case.

"Kurt!" Blaine called for him, but he didn't stop, didn't turn around. He couldn't talk about this, not with Blaine or anybody. He wouldn't talk about this. No, he was better now. He was finally okay, two long years after Karofsky had first assaulted him, and he wanted it to stay that way.

He struggled with the keys in his hand for a second before unlocking the door to his car and driving home, slamming the door to the apartment, grateful that nobody was home. He spent the next two hours alternating between trying to sleep and pacing the length of the apartment. Soon it was 6 o'clock and Santana came home, muttering a "Hi." before disappearing to her room. She still wasn't over Britney's leaving, it always took her a few days to get back to normal after she left, and Kurt was glad she didn't feel like talking. Rachel came home a few minutes later, and the minute she walked through the door she started going on and on about her dance teacher at NYADA and how much she couldn't stand her.

_"Kurt,"_ she whined. "Are you even listening?"

"I'm going out," he said instead of answering, grabbing his keys out of the bowl on the kitchen table and his coat off the back of the chair.

"What? Where are you going?" Rachel asked. She was leaning against the table with her hands on her hips, and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight.

"Out," he repeated.

"When will you be home?" He was walking out the door, muttering a quick goodbye. Once he got in his car, he pulled out his phone for the first time since he'd gotten home. There were 4 missed called and 10 text messages, all from Blaine, asking if he was okay and what was wrong. He didn't reply to any of them or call him back, instead he threw the phone on the passengers seat and started driving. Before he knew where he was going he was parked in front of Scandals, the gay bar about 20 minutes from his apartment. He shoved his phone back in his coat pocket and went inside, ordered a beer and sat at the bar. The longer he sat there, the more he thought about Karofsky and what had happened today as well as what had happened 2 years ago, and the more he thought the more he drank.

By 10:30 Kurt was so drunk he could barely talk or stand up straight. He was laughing with some guy sitting next to him over something he'd said, and he couldn't focus on anything but the noise and suddenly he wanted to puke up the last five beers he'd drank. He moved towards the exit, leaving the half-gone beer he'd been working on finishing on the counter. _Fresh air,_ he thought. _I need fresh air._ He got outside and leaned against the brick wall, closing his eyes and breathing in deep as the air nipped at his face and his hands. Then he opened his eyes and breathed through his mouth, watching as his breath turned into a thin white cloud against the dark December sky. He pulled his phone out of his pocket then, scrolling through his contacts until it landed on the number he was looking for. He pressed send and listened to the other line ring. _  
_

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt? Where are you? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" So many questions. They made Kurt's head hurt.

"I need -" Burp. "I need you to comegetme," his words were slurred and he couldn't think straight, but he hoped Blaine had understood him cause he couldn't bring himself to keep talking. His eyelids were heavy and he could've slept right there on the sidewalk outside of the bar.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked again.

"Sandals - Scandals, I dunno," Kurt slurred. "Can ya come an' get me?"

"Okay, I'm coming. Stay there Kurt, I'm coming." The line clicked off a few seconds later and Kurt dropped his arm from his ear then, it suddenly felt too heavy for him to hold it up anymore. It could have been a few hours, or a few minutes, Kurt didn't know, but after a while he opened his eyes and Blaine was there, ushering him towards a taxi with his arm around Kurt's waist and the contact made Kurt feel queasy and nervous. Blaine got in first, pulling Kurt in after him and then leaning across Kurt's body to shut the door before giving the driver Kurt's address.

"Kurt, what happened?"

"I don' wanna talk 'bout it," Kurt mumbled, leaning his head back against the seat with his eyes closed again.

"Okay, you don't have to. But I need you to keep your eyes open for me," Blaine said, tugging on Kurt's shirt. "Just til we get you home."

"I can't," Kurt whispered.

"Come on, we're almost there, okay?"

"M'kay," Kurt mumbled, fighting to keep his eyelids open. When the car finally stopped Blaine got out on his side after paying the driver, and went around to open Kurt's door. He pulled Kurt out and used his hand to throw Kurt's arm around his shoulder before dropping his other arm to wrap around Kurt's waist. He led him silently to the elevator and up to his apartment door before whispering,

"Do you have a key, Kurt? It's kind of late, I don't wanna wake the girls."

"Mhm, 's in ma' back pocket." Kurt's head rolled, and Blaine reached down to grab the key out of Kurt's pant pocket. If he was sober, Kurt's stomach would've jumped at the feeling of Blaine's hand on his ass, but he his blood was so thick with alcohol that he couldn't feel anything. He liked it, not being able to feel. The door opened in front of him and then shut again quietly once they were inside.

"Room's dat way," Kurt said, voice heavy. Blaine walked him forward and into his room, shutting the door behind them. He laid Kurt down on the bed and he immediately curled up, hugging a pillow to himself as he shut his eyes. Blaine worked quietly, pulling off Kurt's coat and then his shoes, throwing them to the floor before pulling the blanket out from underneath Kurt to cover him up. When he went to pull his arm away, Kurt reached up and grabbed at him weakly, his fingers wrapping around Blaine's wrist.

"Stay," he whispered. Blaine's stomach fluttered.

"Kurt.."

"Please," he didn't open his eyes. Blaine let out a sigh mixed with frustration and nervousness before hesitantly climbing onto the bed next to Kurt. Kurt pushed the pillow away and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist instead. He let out a content sigh and fell asleep with Blaine wrapped in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was bright and annoying when Kurt woke up the next morning. It was shining through the window of his bedroom and he wanted to get up and close the curtains but he tried to open his eyes and immediately shut them. Too bright. Kurt wasn't used to be hungover, even in high school he had never gotten this drunk, not even that time Puck broke into his dad's alcohol cabinet at that party he threw their senior year. His head was pounding and his stomach was churning, and he felt like he was gonna throw up. He sucked in a deep breath as he tried to sit up, the pain in his head intensifying.

"Mmph," Blaine mumbled sleepily, readjusting himself on top of the covers. Kurt rolled hit eyes at the noise and went back to massaging his head, debating whether or not he could make the trip to his bathroom for the Advil without throwing up in the process. _Wait a minute,_ he froze. Someone was in his bed.

_Blaine _was in his bed.

_Oh my god,_ Kurt thought. He threw the blankets off his legs and scrambled out of the bed. Blaine stirred again in the bed and opened his eyes slightly this time, taking in his surroundings.

"Oh, shit." Blaine sat up suddenly when he realized where he was. Kurt's house; this was Kurt's house and Kurt's room and Kurt's _bed._ "I uh.. I meant to leave before you woke up.." He said, hurrying to pull his shoes on without meeting Kurt's eyes. After a full minute without a reply from Kurt, Blaine looked up. He looked a sickly green color and he was holding a hand against his forehead.

"Ku-" Blaine started to say his name, but suddenly Kurt's hand flew to his mouth and he ran towards the bathroom, knocking his hip into the wall with a loud moan. For a second Blaine didn't know what to do. Should he follow him? Or wait for him to come out? This was a really awkward situation for both of them, he assumed, and he had meant to be gone before Kurt woke up this morning. He was planning on calling him later though, to make sure he was alright. Something had obviously happened before Blaine had found him in the hallway yesterday, and Blaine knew it was smart not to push Kurt to talk yesterday, to try to let him sort it out on his own, but once Kurt had called him drunk and asked Blaine to bring him home, Blaine decided it was time to make Kurt talk to _someone_ about what had happened, even if it wasn't him.

Blaine decided it would be smart to wait it out, but when Kurt didn't emerge from the bathroom after a few minutes, he went to check on him. He knocked on the already-open door tentatively before going in. Kurt was kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet with his hands on the seat and his head resting in between them. His eyes were closed and he was sweating slightly but he looked better than he had a few minutes ago.

"Kurt? You alright?" Obviously he wasn't, but what else could Blaine say?

"Just a little hungover, is all." Kurt tried to add in a sarcastic laugh at the end, but instead it turned into a cough and he leaned over the toilet again like he might vomit. When he didn't he settled back down on his knees with a sigh.

"Just a little, huh?" The smile that sent a wave of butterflies and heat through Kurt's stomach returned to Blaine's face, and Kurt felt like he might puke again from the feeling so instead of saying anything he just narrowed his eyes with a sarcastic smile before turning back to the toilet. Blaine grabbed a damp towel off the counter and sat down on the floor next to Kurt, gently wiping the sweat from his forehead. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt finally spoke.

"Sorry you had to see me like this. And sorry for calling you drunk last night.. at like 10:30.." Blaine let out a little chuckle but continued to wipe the sweat from Kurt's forehead.

"It's alright," he said, dropping his hand from Kurt's head. "I'm glad you called me instead of trying to make it home on your own."

"That probably wouldn't have ended well," Kurt said, blushing a little. It was really embarrassing, sitting on the floor throwing up in front of Blaine. It definitely wasn't attractive either.

"Probably not," Blaine chuckled. "I practically had to carry you inside."

"Oh god," Kurt muttered, dropping his head in his hands. He shook his head a few times, as if the reality of what had happened last night would go away. They settled into another slightly awkward silence as Blaine's giggling subsided and Kurt's stomach started to settle. He still had a headache, would probably have one all day, but that was what he got for getting so drunk.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine spoke first.

"Hm?" Kurt didn't look up, just kept his eyes closed and his head in his hands. He wasn't ready to move yet.

"What happened yesterday? When I saw you in the hallway you looked like you just saw a ghost, and then you disappear for hours and call me up drunk -"

"Nothing," Kurt interrupted. Visions of Karofsky's smile popped back in his head and made him want to vomit all over again. "It was nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Blaine commented. Kurt had visibly tensed at the question and his eyes were open, but he was starring at the floor with a pale face.

"I uh, I just -"

"Don't lie to me, Kurt. You know you can tell me anything." Blaine said. Could he, though? Could Kurt really tell him everything? He wanted to, more than anything he wanted to open up to Blaine and tell him about Karofsky slapping his ass yesterday and how Kurt had cried the whole way home because he couldn't stop imagining the things Karofsky had tried to do to him years ago. He wanted to Blaine about how he'd almost went to the store to buy razors, how he'd almost relapsed after 2 years. He wanted to tell Blaine about how good drinking had made him feel, how numb.

"Karofsky," was the only thing he managed to mutter before he started crying, falling into Blaine's arms. Blaine pulled him onto his lap and sat there while Kurt cried, rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth. He didn't question it, didn't push Kurt to tell him more. He just sat there and let Kurt cry on his shoulder, soak his shirt with salty tears. Once Kurt finally calmed down and his sobs turned into sniffles, Blaine pulled back so he could look Kurt in the eye.

"Is he the guy?" He asked. Somehow he knew Kurt would know what he meant without him having to say the words. Kurt nodded silently, tears brimming his already red eyes again.

"I s-saw him yesterday," he said quietly.

"At NYADA?"

"Yeah.. I don't - I don't know what he was doing there, or i-if he's coming back.."

"What happened?"

"He.. I walked into him accidentally and I dropped my book and when I bent to pick it up he - he slapped my ass," Kurt was almost embarrassed to say it, it sounded so.. dirty. "Having his hands on me again.. I just.. memories." he shuddered as he spoke, but Blaine didn't say anything, and when Kurt looked up at him, his face was twisted and red in anger.

"Nobody did anything about it? They just let him touch you?" Blaine was furious, Kurt could see it.

"There was no one around b-besides us," Kurt said. "It's.. he didn't do anything else. It's just his hands.." Kurt started sobbing again then, his breath hitching in his chest as he tried to contain them. The anger immediately faded from Blaine's expression as he pulled Kurt back into his arms and rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay," He cooed. He didn't like seeing Kurt this way, so vulnerable and broken because of some perverted asshole. Kurt didn't deserve this; didn't deserve to be tormented like that.

"I feel so dirty," Kurt admitted in between sobs. Blaine stopped rocking him then, slipping a hand under Kurt's chin and pushing up so that Kurt could look him in the eyes.

"You're not dirty," he whispered. Kurt blinked and a tear slipped down his cheek. Blaine put a hand to his cheek and wiped it away with his thumb, running it along Kurt's jawline. "You're perfect, Kurt. You're so perfect." Kurt closed his eyes, soaking in the words he knew were a lie when a pair of warm lips were suddenly on his, and then Blaine was kissing him, soft and dry and perfect. Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip before poking it inside, deepening the kiss. Kurt had to pull away after a few more seconds, feeling dizzy and light headed and drunk on the feeling of Blaine's lips on his that was still lingering. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, his breathing heavy and choppy against Kurt's cheeks. Kurt chanced opening his eyes, and when he did he saw those hazel-green eyes starring back at him with a twinkle of something Kurt had never noticed before. He'd never noticed the way Blaine looked at him, the way his eyes sparkled a little brighter when he was around or the way he smiled a little bigger. He did now, though.

"I've been waiting weeks to do that," Kurt admitted, reaching up to wipe away the few straggling tears on his cheek.

"So have I," Blaine whispered. He leaned in again to peck Kurt quickly on the lips once, then twice. Between his hangover, Blaine's presence and the kiss, Kurt's head was still spinning. He shut his eyes with a small smile in response to Blaine. "C'mon," Blaine said, pulling Kurt up by the elbow. Reluctantly, Kurt stood and let Blaine lead him back to the bed. Blaine crawled underneath the covers and pulled Kurt in after him. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, resting his head on top of Blaine's chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart as his stomach moved up and down with his breathing. It was so new and warm and perfect, snuggling with Blaine. He breathed in deep and took in the smell of laundry detergent and air freshener and _Blaine._

_"_It's exactly how I imagined it would be," Kurt whispered after a few minutes.

"What is?"

"Cuddling with you."

"You imagined cuddling with me?" Kurt could hear the sarcasm and laughter in Blaine's voice but the question still made him blush.

"..Maybe," he stared ahead at the white wall of his room and Blaine chuckled underneath him before turning his head down to place a kiss to Kurt's forehead. _I could get used to this,_ Kurt thought.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kurt woke up again a few hours later, it was to the sound of Santana arguing with Rachel in the hallway. His headache had gone away for the most part, and he didn't get anymore head rush when he sat up. Blaine was snoring slightly beside Kurt, and he couldn't help but smile a little. Normally, if it was anyone else, Kurt would've woken them up just to stop the snoring, but this was Blaine. He managed to make even snoring look cute.

"Rachel! I need to take a shower, god dammit!" Santana's voice traveled down the hall and that's when Kurt looked at the clock. It was almost noon. He and Blaine had all day to do whatever they wanted; maybe if he could get Santana and Rachel out of the apartment they could have a movie day -

Kurt stopped mid-thought. Shit, shit shit. Blaine was still here, and Rachel and Santana were awake. There was no way he could sneak Blaine out, not without one of them seeing him. Santana knew how Kurt felt about Blaine before Kurt had, but Rachel was totally oblivious. What would they say when they learned Blaine and Kurt were dating now? Well, wait.. Were they dating? They'd kissed a few hours ago, but neither of them had said anything about becoming exclusive. Had that kiss meant anything to Blaine, or was it just a spur of the moment thing? Did Blaine even want to be with him?

Blaine stirred in the bed beside Kurt with a soft grumble that normally would've made Kurt smirk from it's cuteness. The blankets ruffled by Kurt's leg and then a hand slipped around his waist, pulling him back so he was laying down again. Instead of curling into Blaine's side like Blaine had expected him to do, he lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Kurt?"

"What is this?" He blurted. "What are we doing? Cause I know what that kiss meant to me but if you're not looking for a relationship or that type of commitment you can just tell me now -" Blaine silenced Kurt's rambling with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I want you," he whispered into Kurt's ear. "I want to be with you." Kurt shuddered from the closeness and the feeling of Blaine's hot breath against his skin, but he nodded.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt wasn't fully convinced. After all, things had moved pretty quickly between them. It'd been only about a month since they'd first met and besides what they'd told each other, they didn't know much about the other. As if Blaine could read his mind, he sat up and pulled Kurt up after him, so that they were looking each other in the eye with the blankets draped over their legs.

"Kurt," he said without breaking contact with him. "Iwant you, okay? I want to take you out on cute dates and have dinner with your friends and your step brother as your _boyfriend_, and I want to have movie nights with you and sleep overs and stay up all night talking about pointless stuff. I want to _be with you."_

"I-" Kurt couldn't speak. No one had ever been so blunt about what they wanted with him. It made his heart swell in his chest and he wanted to cry from the sheer happiness. Finally, after almost a year, someone wanted him. "I want you too," he choked out. Blaine chuckled before kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad." he said. He moved his hands from where they had been grasping Kurt's in between their legs and stretched his arms over his head with a soft groan that filled the room. His shirt rode up a little over his hip and Kurt tried to focus on the wall because god those V-lines and the little trail of hair leading from Blaine's belly button to the waistband of his sweatpants made Kurt want to lean over and make out with him right there. There was no time for that, though. Now that Kurt knew; knew that Blaine wanted to be with him and wanted him, it was time to let the girls know, and Finn. Kurt was sure the girls would be happy for him, Rachel would probably want to throw a party, and Santana probably wouldn't show it but she didn't have to. He and Santana understood each other even without words, that was just how their relationship worked. Finn, on the other hand, was the one person who's reaction Kurt couldn't predict. How would he feel about his room mate and his brother (Kurt had dropped the 'step' part of it a long time ago) dating? _I guess it's time to find out, I guess_, Kurt thought.

"We uh.. we should get up. I have to let Rachel know I'm still alive," Kurt stood. The loss of heat from Blaine's body against his and the blanket on his bed made him shiver when the cool air in his room hit him, and he looked around for a sweater to wear while Blaine sat up again in bed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

"I kind of stormed out yesterday," Kurt said. "After.. what happened. I came home for a couple hours but then I left, and I didn't tell Rachel or Santana where I was going. I just left." Blaine could hear the guilt in his voice, and reluctantly threw the blankets off his lap and stood. Kurt turned and opened the door, walking into the hallway. Suddenly Blaine was really nervous. He'd already met both Rachel and Santana, but as Finn's roomy, not as Kurt's boyfriend. How would they react to seeing that Blaine and Kurt were together now? Or to the fact that he'd obviously spent the night?

He followed silently behind Kurt to the kitchen, taking in the apartment for the first time. It was nice, and just a little bigger than his and Finn's. The furniture made it look like home and Blaine guessed it had all been picked out by Kurt.

"Jesus, Rachel! Come on, you're using all the hot water!" Santana was standing in the kitchen, yelling down the hall towards where Blaine assumed was the bathroom when he and Kurt entered the room.

"Hummel, tell her to get the hell out of the shower before I go all Lima Heights on her -" Santana stopped in the middle of her sentence, taking in the sight before her. Blaine half expected Kurt to say something, but he didn't. Kurt and Santana just exchanged a look and then Santana moved her gaze to Blaine.

"Better take care of my boy," she said. Blaine nodded firmly but didn't say anything, and Santana looked from him to Kurt, then back again before nodding once more and moving out of the kitchen so she could resume yelling at Rachel to get out of the shower. Once she was out of the room Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"How did she.. she just _knew."_ Blaine couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a question or a statement.

"Me and Santana are close, she just knows. I think she may have been expecting it for a while, anyway." Kurt said. He moved to the fridge and took out orange juice and then reached for a cup from the cabinet before sitting down at the table. "Are you hungry? We have a choice between cereal and cereal." He winked at Blaine and Blaine let out a little laugh.

"I'm okay," he said. "I should probably go home, let Finn know I'm alright. I didn't tell him I'd be out all night." Kurt felt himself flush with embarrassment. He would never let himself forget how drunk he'd been last night, and he promised himself he would never let it happen again, not around Blaine. Rachel came storming into the kitchen then, a towel wrapped around herself as she muttered profanities about Santana being pushy and ungrateful under her breath. She didn't notice Blaine sitting at the table across from Kurt.

"Rach?" Kurt chanced. He knew how she could get snappy when she was pissed, but he had to tell Rachel about Blaine before she heard through Finn, or else she wouldn't talk to him for weeks. Now was as good a time as any other.

"What?" She snapped, standing up from where she had previously been bent over rummaging in the fridge. She seemed to remember suddenly that it was Kurt, and her eyes softened and her tone changed. "You're home, good. I was so worried about you, are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" Kurt avoided her questions and dropped his arms from her waist.

"Rachel, you um. You remember Blaine, right?" Kurt hesitated. He knew that Rachel would be happy for him, but she didn't seem to notice Blaine standing next to him.

"Yeah.." She turned her head and mouthed an "oh!" when she noticed him. "Nice to see you, Blaine."

"Nice to see you," Blaine countered with a nod.

"Wait, what.. what are you doing here? You live with Finn." she said. God, Rachel wasn't stupid but sometimes she was so slow at catching on to things.

"You're right," Blaine laughed nervously. "I spent the night here." _Way to be subtle,_ Kurt thought, shooting a look at Blaine who just shrugged.

"_Oh,"_ Rachel said, finally understanding. Kurt was glad he wouldn't have to spell it out for her. "So you two are.. together, then?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile playing across her mouth.

"Yes," Blaine said firmly, the biggest smile Kurt had ever seen on his face. He smiled too as Rachel moved to envelope him in a hug, squeezing his waist tight and squealing excitedly.

"Kurt! I'm so happy for you!" She squeaked. Kurt laughed.

"Thanks, Rach." She let go of his waist and turned to Blaine, a firm look on her face.

"You better not hurt him, mister." She said, jabbing a pointed finer into Blaine's chest. "Or I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"I won't," Blaine said, holding three fingers up. "Scout's honor." He chanced a small smile.

"I prefer pinky promises." Rachel exclaimed, holding out a pinky towards him. He dropped his hand and interlocked his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise?" she asked.

"Pinky promise," he said, breathing a sigh of relief when Rachel's huge smile returned briefly before she dropped her hand and pulled him into a quick hug too.

* * *

Blaine left about an hour later leaving Kurt with a quick kiss, and Rachel followed him out, both of them headed for Finn's. Kurt was leaving it up to Blaine to deliver the news to Finn, and made him promise to call afterwards. Santana and Kurt were in the living room together, watching a movie on the couch, although neither of them were really watching it. Kurt was too busy worrying about how Finn would react to the news, and Santana was busy looking a Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked after enduring five minutes of Santana's staring.

"Nothing, Hummel." She said, but Kurt didn't turn away. He knew there was something she wanted to say, so he waited. "I'm just.. are you sure about this? About Blaine?"

"About Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Of course I'm sure."

"You guys just met like a month and a half ago, ya know? What do you know about him besides the fact that he's Finn's room mate and he's apparently got money?" She asked.

"I know more about him than that, Santana. I didn't go into this relationship blind." Kurt snarled.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean it like that," She assured him. "It's.. I know I act like I don't care about anything, but I do. I care about you Kurt. Me and Rachel both saw what happened to you after Adam cheated on you, and I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't," Kurt said, even though he didn't know. How did he know Blaine wouldn't cheat on him? He didn't. But he wasn't gonna enter this relationship without trust. He had to trust that Blaine wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Their relationship was still new and there was a lot to learn about each other, and Kurt wasn't about to ruin it before he let that happen.

"Do you trust him?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, Tana. I do."

"Then I trust him too," she stated. Kurt didn't say anything, he just shuffled in closer to her on the couch and cuddled into her side. Santana wasn't really an affectionate person and she didn't like talking about her feelings, which was why it had taken so long for her and Britney to finally get together, but she was good at showing them. She pulled Kurt closer and wrapped the blanket covering her shoulders around both of them, and they settled in together on the couch to watch the rest of the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

"How'd he take it?" Kurt asked. Blaine had called him a few minutes ago and Kurt was lying in his bed under the covers with his door shut and the lights off.

"He was a little hesitant at first, I think. But he warmed up to it alright." Blaine replied. Kurt couldn't help but smile, because Finn was really more amazing than Kurt liked to give him credit for. When Burt and Carole had first gotten together, Kurt was still getting over his crush on Finn and things between them were awkward, but over time Finn had come to accept Kurt.

"Good," Kurt breathed, rolling onto his back. "I was kind of worried for a while."

"Why? Finn's a good guy," Blaine said.

"Oh no, I know. He is, it's just, I don't know. Sometimes he can be a little weird about the whole gay thing. It's probably my own fault," Kurt rambled.

"How so?" Even though Kurt couldn't see him, Blaine's eyebrows were raised playfully, and he smiled a little.

"I uhhh.. I may have a little crush on Finn back in highschool." Kurt admitted, shutting his eyes tightly in embarrassment. "I was a freshmen and I was out and god, I thought he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen - it's not _funny,_ Blaine!" Blaine was laughing hysterically on the other end of the phone and Kurt blushed. Blaine had the cutest laugh.

"It kind of is," Blaine said, still chuckling a little.

"Alright," Kurt challenged. "I told you something embarrassing about me. Your turn."

"Hmm, let's see." Blaine hummed.

"Oh c'mon, there's gotta be _something_ embarrassing you can tell me."

"Well, I don't know if it's more embarrassing for me or her, but this one time during junior year, this girl Tina was totally obssessed with me even though everyone and their mother knew I was gay." Kurt snorted. "I got sick with like, the flu or something, and she came over to take care of me or whatever, and my parents walked in on her straddling me and rubbing vaporub on my chest while I was sleeping."

"_Oh, my, god." _Kurt gasped between laughs. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack," Blaine chuckled.

"That is.. oh my gosh." Kurt giggled. They talked a little while longer after that, until around 11 o'clock, before Kurt fell asleep on the line and Blaine hung up after listening to the soft rhythm of his breathing for a few minutes.

It hadn't been that long since Blaine and Kurt had met, but either way Blaine knew. He knew that he wanted to be around Kurt all time and he wanted to do whatever he could to make him happy. He knew that he wanted to meet Kurt's dad and his stepmom, and he knew that he wanted to be with Kurt for a long time, maybe marry him even. He didnt know much about anything else, but he knew one thing. He was falling love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Blaine picked Kurt up the next morning so they could drive to Scandals to get Kurt's car. He'd left it there the other night when he called Blaine to take him home, and he didn't trust leaving it in the parking lot any longer. The drive from Kurt's apartment was short, with comfortable conversation between the two. Kurt got his car and Blaine followed him back to Kurt's apartment. He'd rather hang out with Kurt than go home and be by himself, since Finn and Rachel were _always _together and never home. Santana just nodded her head in his direction when they walked past her in the living room, and he waved two fingers politely before following Kurt to his room. Kurt shut the door and collapsed on the bed, Blaine following suit. They snuggled there for a while, chatting about what plans they had for Christmas. It was still two weeks away, but Kurt already had plans to leave for Ohio with Finn around the 22nd. Santana was staying in New York and Britney was coming to see her. Rachel still didn't know if she was staying or going.

"What about you?" Kurt asked. He was curled into Blaine's side, his head resting on Blaine's bicep and Blaine's arm slung across his waist.

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine shrugged. "I'll think of something, I guess." It was Blaine's first Christmas without his parents, and he had no idea what to do. His parents didn't want him, and he didn't even know where they were anyway. Cooper was all the way in California and probably too busy to spend time with him anyway, and Finn would be gone with Kurt. He could come here, to Kurt's apartment, and stay with Britney and Santana but he didn't know them the way he knew Kurt, and it would just be awkward. Plus he'd feel like a cock block if he stayed with them. He knew Santana and Britney didn't see each other much and all he would be doing is ruining their break.

"Blaine," Kurt pushed away from him and propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Blaine's face.

"What, Kurt? It's okay. I'll think of something." Blaine assured him. He didn't want Kurt changing his plans around to be with him.

"Come with me," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Come with me to Ohio." Blaine had to blink a few times before he could answer.

"Like.. for Christmas? And meet your dad and your step mom?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Kurt nodded.

"N-no, Kurt. I'm not gonna ruin your family's Christmas. I'll be fine here." Blaine told him.

"Blaine, stop being stubborn. At least think about it. Nobody should be alone on Christmas." Kurt said, laying back down next to Blaine. No one spoke anymore, Blaine just nodded to assure Kurt that he'd think about it. And he would. If he went with Kurt for Christmas, at least he wouldn't be by himself. He would just make Kurt double check to be sure that his dad would be okay with Blaine coming along. The only part of the plan that really made Blaine nervous was meeting Kurt's dad. They just started dating a few days ago, but by the time Christmas came they'd have been together almost a month and a half. By that time it would make sense for Kurt to introduce Blaine to his dad. Anyway, Blaine had enough money to afford the plane ticket because of all the money his parents had left him. So why not go? It was better than being in New York alone.

"I'll go," Blaine spoke after a few minutes.

"Really?" Kurt sat up again.

"If it's alright with your dad."

"I'll call him tomorrow," Kurt said, a smile spreading across his face. "I'm sure he won't mind. Oh my gosh, yay!" He leaned down and placed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, the smile still on his face. Blaine loved seeing Kurt smile, and he loved it even more knowing it was him that had put it there. He could never get tired of making Kurt smile.

"Kurt! Me and Rachel are leaving, we'll be back later!" Santana yelled from outside Kurt's bedroom door.

"Okay!" Kurt yelled back. He turned to Blaine. "They're going shopping." He stated.

"And you're not going with them? I would've thought shopping was your favorite thing to do." Blaine joked. "I don't see you as one to turn down a shopping trip." Kurt giggled.

"Normally I wouldn't. But shopping is my second favorite thing." He said.

"What's your first favorite thing?" Blaine asked.

"You," Kurt stated. He leaned in and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips, slipping his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. A soft moan escaped Blaine's mouth and Kurt smiled into the kiss briefly before pulling away. "Come on," he said, patting Blaine's knee. "Movie time."

They had the whole apartment to themselves, but they spent the whole day cuddled together on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching Disney movies, occasionally pausing to have a make out session. They had decided to take things slow, which didn't bother Blaine at all. It was Kurt's idea, since he was still a virgin. Normally people lost their virginity in high school, but Kurt had told Blaine about Karofsky, and although he didn't know exactly what he'd done to Kurt, he understood that it was enough to make Kurt hesitant when it came to physical things. Kurt also knew that Blaine wasn't a virgin, and that his first had been with his ex boyfriend Sebastian. He and Sebastian had loved each other, Blaine had said, and he didn't regret losing it to him. Kurt was jealous of Sebastian, and angry with himself. He was jealous of Sebastian for being able to give Blaine something special, and he was angry with himself for being too scared to take things further.

"There's no reason to rush things, Kurt. I plan on being around for a while, we have plenty of time." Blaine had said.

"I know," Kurt told him. "I'm just.. angry with myself I guess."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be able to give you everything, Blaine. I wanna be able to do _things_ with you and eventually, have.. ya know.. sex, when we get there. But it's like I'm stuck.. stuck in this bubble and I can't get out because every time I think of going farther than making out with anyone Karofsky's smug little face pops into my head and I freeze,"

Blaine had put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked him in the eyes then.

"Kurt, listen to me. We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do. I don't know what Karofsky did to you, and I hope one day you'll be able to tell me. But until then, we'll wait. I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with, I promise." Kurt nodded, unable to do anything else. How had he gotten so lucky? Blaine was the most considerate and caring person Kurt had ever met, and he was _his. _

As they cuddled together on the sofa, Kurt thought about what Blaine had said. 'I hope one day you'll be able to tell me.' Could he? Would Kurt ever be able to talk about what Karfosky had done to him two years ago? It seemed like such a long time; two years. But the day it happened was still fresh in Kurt's mind. He could remember everything about that day. The therapist had told him it might help to talk about it, but he couldn't. He wasn't ready to. Maybe one day he would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt called his dad a few days after Blaine had agreed to come with him over Christmas vacation. He wanted to give Blaine a few more days to sleep on it and be sure that it was really what he wanted to do, but when Blaine didn't bring it up anymore Kurt decided he'd better call Burt and let him know.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey kiddo, you and Finn still coming for Christmas?"

"That's actually what I was calling about," Kurt started.

"What, you're not coming? Why? I could've sworn I sent enough money for the plane fare -" Burt interrupted.

"No, no! We're still coming! Of course we're still coming," Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Why would his dad think they really weren't coming? Christmas was always Kurt's favorite holiday, and it had been a tradition that he and Burt spent it together, even after his mother died.

"Oh," Kurt could hear his father's sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "What is it then?"

"I um.. I have a friend, and he had nowhere to go for the holidays. I was wondering if.. maybe he could come too?"

"A friend, huh?" Burt sounded skeptical.

"More than a friend.." Kurt said.

"Huh. Since when?" Burt asked. Kurt couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"A few weeks ago."

"Does he have money to get here?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, remembering the story Blaine had told him when they'd first met.

"Doesn't he have family or something? Won't they want him home with them?" Kurt saw that question coming.

"It's.. complicated, Dad." He didn't elaborate, it wasn't his place to tell Blaine's business. Burt sighed.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "He can come."

"Thank you, Dad. You'll like him, I think." Kurt told him. Burt just grunted in response.

"I gotta go, I have to get back to the garage."

"Alright, Dad. I'll talk to you soon. Be careful!" Kurt said. Burt had already had one heart attack and Kurt was constantly worrying about him, though not as much as before now that Carole was around to look after him. "Tell Carole I said hello."

"Will do, buddy. Love ya," Burt said.

"Love ya too, Dad." When he hung up, Kurt sent a quick text to Blaine.

'_Operation Home for the Holidays is a go. :)'_

* * *

Ever since his encounter with Karofsky, Kurt had been having more and more trouble sleeping at night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were Karofsky's staring back at him. When he did manage to fall asleep he would wake up a few hours later in a cold sweat. A few times he had been tempted to pick up the phone and call Blaine, but he decided against it every time. He didnt need Blaine worrying about him. No matter how much he tried to hide his lack of sleep, it didnt slip past Blaine. Rachel and Santana weren't home very much, so it wasn't hard to avoid them. Blaine on the other hand, was around all the time. A few weeks after the incident with Karofsky, Blaine and Kurt were snuggled together on the couch in Kurt's apartment watching movies like they usually did on Friday nights. The only difference with this Friday was that Kurt couldn't keep his eyes open for longer than 10 minutes at a time, and more than once Blaine had to shake him awake.

"Are you sure you don't wanna just go lay down? I can come back tomorrow morning," Blaine said.

"No, no. Stay."

"Well then talk to me Kurt. Tell me what's going on. Something's up, I know there is. I just didnt push you to tell me, cause I was hoping you would decide to talk to me on your own. You didn't though." Blaine sounded angry, and he was pushing Kurt off his chest and away from him so he could stand up.

"Blaine, please." Kurt begged. They'd been together for almost a month now, and this was the biggest fight they'd had so far. Was this even a fight, though? Kurt didn't know. And he didnt really care right now either, all he cared about was getting Blaine to relax and stay.

"I think I'm just gonna go, Kurt." Blaine was grabbing his coat off the reclining chair next to the couch and Kurt stood up.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said. Blaine dropped the arm with his coat in it and turned to look at Kurt, his other hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. Kurt didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just.. I need you to talk to me. I _know _when there's something wrong. We've been friends for two months and together for one. I know you, Kurt. I need you to stop pretending nothing's wrong."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I'm not used to opening up to people." Blaine dropped his coat back down on the chair and moved closer to Kurt, resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm sorry too, okay? I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I just want you to know that I'm here. You can talk to me." Blaine didn't know how else to get through to Kurt or make him understand. He felt almost useless, and hurt in a way, because he and Kurt were together, and as boyfriends Blaine was supposed to do everything he could to make Kurt happy and he was supposed to be there for him, but how could Blaine be there for him if Kurt refused to open up to him?

"I don't.. I don't think I can, Blaine. Not - not yet." Kurt said. He was still looking at the floor, unable to look Blaine in his face. He wanted to talk about his nightmares, and everything that had happened with Karofsky. It had been haunting him and eating him alive for two years, and it was time to talk about it. He knew that, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. And he wanted nothing more than to talk to Blaine about these things.

"Is it.. It's about that guy, right?" Blaine's face had softened when Kurt finally looked up again and he nodded. "Okay," Blaine said. "I just want you to know I'm here, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled him into a hug after throwing his coat back down on the chair. They moved back to the couch and got comfortable again, tangling their limbs together and stealing kisses as the movie progressed. An hour and half later, Santana came stumbling in. She seemed drunk and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Tana?" Kurt pushed himself off the couch and moved towards where Santana was struggling to pull her heels off.

"Oh hey, Kurtie." She reached out an arm and placed it heavily on Kurt's shoulder. Yep, she was definitely drunk.

"Come on, Tana. Let's get you in bed, hm?" Kurt grabbed around her waist and helped her shuffle into her room, shooting an apologetic glance at Blaine, who was still sitting on the couch. Once Santana was situated in bed and sleeping, Kurt went back to the living room and plopped back down next to Blaine.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "She misses Britney."

"I'm sure she does," Blaine said, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him closer. Kurt let out a content sigh that made Blaine's stomach flutter. They stayed there until well after midnight, watching movies and chatting or making out until they fell asleep. When Kurt woke around 3, Blaine was resting his head on Kurt's chest, snoring softly like he always did. Kurt smiled to himself before shutting his eyes again. They were leaving for Ohio in two days and despite how nervous they both were about Blaine meeting Burt, something told Kurt his dad would approve.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the front seats of Kurt's Navigator listening to Finn and Rachel argue over who's iPod they were gonna plug in. They were on their way to the airport in Massachusetts. Rachel had decided to come home for the holidays and was going to stay with Finn at her dads' house until after New Years. Blaine and Kurt decided they would go back to New York and spend their first New Years together there. They were set to leave on the 27th, giving them four days in Ohio.

"You guys, the ride from New York to Mass is only like two hours, not even. Just split it up, listen to Finn's for half the ride and Rachel's for the other half." Kurt said. Listening to them argue was super annoying, and he was almost ready to kick them out and make them start walking even though they'd only been in the car for 20 minutes. Rachel let out a frustrated sigh when Finn's music began to fill the silence in the car, and after 45 minutes both Rachel and Finn were sound asleep in the back seat.

"How much longer?" Blaine asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Like an hour maybe," Kurt said. He could practically feel the nerves radiating off Blaine. "He'll like you, ya know."

"Huh? Oh," he didn't say anything else, so Kurt started again.

"You're the first guy I'm taking home." Blaine sat up a little then.

"Really?" Kurt nodded. "What about Adam?"

"Well we were together for four months. But he was my first boyfriend and even after we got together nothing really changed between our relationship, ya know? We went from friends to boyfriends but it always seemed like we were nothing more than friends. I think after the second month I knew things weren't gonna work out. I was too afraid to go any farther than kissing him. We didn't even make out like you and I do." A light blush flooded Kurt's cheeks then and Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from smirking. Kurt was seriously too cute. "But he's a guy. Guys have _needs_. I couldn't.. I couldn't fulfill those needs though, so he had to find it elsewhere."

"So, did your dad even know about him?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't tell him personally, but Finn knew and he has one of the biggest mouths ever." Kurt laughed a little. "He made have heard something from Finn but he never said anything about it to me, so I let it be." Blaine nodded. If Kurt was trying to make him feel better, it wasn't really working. He was going to be the first guy Kurt had ever brought home, and all it did was make him even more nervous.

"You'll be fine," Kurt commented as if he could read his thoughts.

"I hope so," Blaine muttered.

"What about you? What about your first boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"You mean Sebastian?"

"Was he your first boyfriend?"

"Yes,"

"Then yes, him." Blaine could have sworn he heard jealousy in Kurt's voice, but he shrugged it off.

"I don't know. He was.. Perfect, in a sense. He was a sophomore when I was a freshmen and he was one of my first friends at Dalton."

"Wait, wait. You went to _Dalton?_" Kurt asked, clearly impressed.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine blushed, because ew. Now his boyfriend knew he was a total geek and being a nerd was unattractive.

"You're smart then?"

"Graduated top of my class," Blaine admitted.

"That's hot," Kurt murmured. He blushed a second after, realizing what he'd said. He chanced a quick glance in Blaine's direction only to see him with that silly little smirk on his face again.

"Anyway, Sebastian was like a mentor to me when we first met, and then he turned into my best friend. Then we got together. He was like out of a movie. He was everything I was looking for. We did love each other, and I don't regret any of the time I spent with him, but things changed. He was a senior and I was junior and he was graduating and I wasn't. It was time to say goodbye, I guess."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "Sounds like you really loved him." The way he said it proved Blaine's thought; Kurt was jealous.

"It's okay," Blaine said. "It was a long time ago."

"You haven't been in a relationship since Sebastian? That was what, two years ago?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Is that shocking?" Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. He looked out the window and noticed a sign that said they were only a few miles from the airport. His stomach churned in anxiety and he attempted to turn his attention back to Kurt.

"A little bit, yeah. I guess I just expected someone like you to have people all over you." he admitted. Blaine laughed.

"Eh. Not so much," he said. "I'm not as amazing as you think."

"Yeah you are." Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying it. Blaine blushed at Kurt's words. He was about to tell Kurt that no, he wasn't the amazing one. Kurt was. But he decided against it, because he knew Kurt would just deny it anyway. They didn't speak the rest of the ride, Blaine just looked out the window and let his nerves get the best of him while Kurt drove. Rachel and Finn woke up when they were five minutes from the airport and they filled the quietness with their own conversation.

When they pulled in front of the airport they all piled out of the car with their luggage and headed for the gates. After going through the security they all met up again and boarded the plane together. Kurt took the window seat and Blaine sat in the aisle seat across from Rachel, who sat next to Finn. They only had about an hour flight, and it was unsettling to Blaine. He didn't think he'd ever be ready to meet Kurt's parents and the thought of staying with them for four days made his stomach churn.

"You alright, honey? You seem a little green.." Kurt noted.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Blaine didn't answer, just nodded.

"It'll be fine, Blaine. Really. He'll love you. He puts on a mean front but by the time we leave he'll be asking when we're coming back." Kurt placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Blaine tried to relax a little.

* * *

An hour later they were getting off the plane and hailing a taxi, stuffing their luggage into the trunk and squeezing into the back seat. They were 20 minutes from Kurt's house and if Blaine thought he was nervous on the plane it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Rachel, Finn and Kurt chatted about how nice it would be to see Burt and Carole again, and Rachel's dads. Blaine stayed quiet, and Kurt noticed but he didn't say anything. Instead he laced his fingers in Blaine's where his hand rested on his knee, and squeezed it gently.

When they pulled up in front of the house around 6, everyone but Blaine moved to get out of the car. After unloading his and Blaine's luggage from the trunk, Kurt went back to the passenger door where Blaine was still sitting, facing straight ahead at the seat in front of him.

"It'll be fine, Blaine. It's just my dad. C'mon." Reluctantly, Blaine got out of the car and followed Kurt, Rachel and Finn to the front steps where Kurt knocked on the door once before opening it. Rachel and Finn went in before them, Kurt trailing behind with Blaine on his heels.

"Mom? Burt? We're here!" Finn called from the foyer.

"In the kitchen!" Blaine heard a women's voice yell back. He assumed it was Carole. They left their bags on the floor in the foyer, throwing their coats on top of them and moved to the kitchen. Blaine took in his surroundings, glancing around at the cozy living room and the pictures on the wall. It sent a wave of jealousy through him, seeing all the evidence of Kurt's family. It reminded him that he didn't have one.

When he turned his attention back to the kitchen, Rachel was hugging Burt while Kurt kissed Carole on the cheek before moving back to Blaine's side.

"Dad," he cleared his throat. "This is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Blaine reached out a hand respectively, and Burt took it, shaking firmly.

"Call me Burt, kid." Blaine swallowed nervously before dropping his hand back at his side and turning to Carole.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. You guys have a lovely home." He said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Carole flashed him a genuine smile and he returned it, his nerves settling a tiny bit. No one said anything else and Finn cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"We should go put our stuff away," he suggested, and Kurt nodded.

"I'll show Blaine around." He said, grabbing Blaine by the elbow and leading him out of the kitchen and back towards the foyer. He picked his suit case up and handed Blaine his before making his way down the stairs near the living room. Finn and Rachel grabbed their things and headed upstairs, where Blaine assumed Finn's room was. He was grateful for the fact that they weren't in high school, because Burt seemed like the type of parent to make Blaine sleep on the couch instead of sharing a bed with Kurt. At least they could skip that part.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurt asked him with a nudge to his shoulder as he flicked the light switch on when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not over yet," Blaine mumbled.

"Oh stop," Kurt said. "Just, find somewhere to keep your stuff for now, we can put it away later. Dinner time," Kurt threw his suitcase on the bed and Blaine did too, then followed him back up the stairs to the dinning room. Finn and Rachel came in a few seconds later and they all sat down around the table as Carole placed the last dish in the center.

"Dig in," she smiled and Finn didn't hesitate to stack his plate with a spoonful of everything. Blaine was starving, but he didn't want to be rude so he took only a small serving of everything. After a few minutes of sitting there listening silently as Rachel and Carole discussed the plane ride here and Finn and Burt talked about some football game, Kurt nudged his knee under the table and Blaine realized Burt was talking to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"I said, why aren't you spending the holiday with your family? Not that we're not glad to have ya' here." Burt asked.

"It's uh.. a little complicated." Blaine stammered. He was trying to give a good impression and telling Kurt's parents that he came from a.. broken family wasn't very impressive.

"Hm." Burt grumbled. He didn't say anything else, so Carole spoke up.

"So, Blaine. Where'd you go to school?" Blaine breathed a small and hopefully unnoticable sigh of relief. Carole was good at making things less awkward and he internally thanked her for asking easy questions.

"I went to Dalton for high school, and now I'm attending NYADA." He answered.

"So you're from around here then?"

"Yes, I grew up in Westerville."

"That's not too far from here," Carole stated, and Blaine nodded.

"About an hour or so," The room grew quiet again, the only sound being the clanking of silverware against plates as they ate. Once they'd all finished eating, Rachel and Carole gathered up the dishes and went to the kitchen to wash them. Finn went to take a shower and Kurt excused himself from the table for a minute, leaving Blaine and Burt alone. Burt cleared his throat and got right to the point once Kurt was out of earshot.

"So how long have you known my son?"

"A little over 2 months, sir."

"And how long you two been together?"

"Almost a month and half, sir." The questions kept coming, and Blaine answered them all truthfully and quickly.

"Have you and Kurt.. _done_ anything?" Blaine had been taking a sip from his water bottle and almost spit up the water in his mouth, but cleared his throat once and put the water down.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Have you and Kurt had sex?" Burt was more straight forward this time and Blaine felt himself start to blush.

"No, sir."

"Good." Burt said with a nod. "I don't want you pushing him to do anything he's not ready for, ya hear?" He pointed a stubby finger at Blaine and he nodded vigorously in response.

"Of course not, sir."

"You better take care of him," Burt said.

"Oh, he will." Kurt had reentered the room and was standing behind Blaine. Blaine wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been there but it couldn't have been that long, or Burt would've never asked about their.. _sexual_ activities.

"He better," Burt said, pushing away from the table and standing up. Blaine glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a little past 8 now, but everyone was tired from the flight in and they all still needed a shower. Burt said goodnight to them then, though, giving Blaine a quick nod and Kurt a kiss on the forehead. Even that small gesture made Blaine's stomach twist in jealousy again and he had to look away.

"Come on, you can use my shower." Kurt urged him up and they went back downstairs to his room where Blaine showered quickly, making sure not to leave a mess in the bathroom or use all the hot water. When he got out he slipped his pajamas on and Kurt told him he'd be back in a few minutes, leaving him alone in the room. While Kurt was in the shower he took the time to really take in his room.

The queen sized bed was directly in front of where he was standing, and to the left of it there was a door leading to Kurt's bathroom. There were pictures scattered across the wall, showing a younger and slightly less attractive Kurt. To the right of the bed there was a small desk with a desktop on it and a bookshelf. There were more pictures on these walls too, but they revealed an older and more recent Kurt in pictures with Rachel and Santana and some other people he didn't recognize. He assumed they were Kurt's friends from high school, and he was proved right when his eyes landed on another group of photos hanging over the bed. There was one with a big group of people in it, and he was able to pick out Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and Finn in the crowd of other people who were holding a trophy high in the air and a sign that said 'McKinley High Glee Club.' There was another one next to that, with Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Santana all wearing red robes and graduation caps. They were standing in a line, Kurt in the middle, his arms around Rachel's waist at his right and Santana's at his left. Finn was standing on Rachel's other side with a guy with a Mohawk and a short blonde standing next to him. There was a dark skinned girl standing next to Santana and an Asian next to her.

Next to that photo was a picture of Kurt and his dad, Kurt still in his red robe and graduation gap with a diploma in his hands. Burt had on a smile Blaine had never seen him with and Kurt was smiling wide as well. Blaine stared at that picture, taking in Kurt's image. He was tall and lean, and his blue eyes stood out against the red of his clothing. It was the only time Blaine had ever seen Kurt smile with his teeth and it was one of the most breathtaking smiles he'd ever seen.

"Graduation," Kurt said, suddenly behind him. "The day I knew we were finally getting out of here." Blaine turned around to see Kurt in loose fitting sweats and a t-shirt that Blaine could've sworn was actually his.

"You should smile like that more often," Blaine said, moving in closer. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer with a soft kiss to his lips. "You're absolutely breathtaking."


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas morning came two days later, and Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed alone. Kurt was just walking in when he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I was just coming to wake you up." He said, crawling across the bed to Blaine.

"What time is it?" Blaine mumbled. He knew it was Christmas, but Blaine was never a morning person.

"A little after 9," Kurt said, kissing his cheek. "Up and at 'em, babe." He winked and crawled back off the bed, and Blaine laid back down again. He didn't know if he was ready to spend all day watching Kurt interact with his family like he had been since they got there two days ago. He loved seeing how happy Kurt was around them, but while it made Kurt happy it didn't stop Blaine from being jealous. Kurt had a dad and a step-mom who would do anything for him, a step brother who cared for him, and a home to come back to when his busy New York life became too much for him. What did Blaine have? Parents that didn't want him and a brother who was too busy for him. He tried, he really, really tried not to let his jealousy get the best of him but he could only stand so much. On top of that, today was Christmas, and Christmas was all about family and togetherness and all that shit that Blaine had been stripped of when he came out.

With a quiet groan he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed, then made his way upstairs to the kitchen where everyone was already seated around the table, chatting lightly as they ate.

"Morning, Blaine." Carole smiled at him. "I made pancakes, and there's orange juice in the fridge."

"Sound yummy," he said with a tiny forced smile. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a plate off the counter before sitting down at the table next to Kurt. Burt read the paper while the rest of them ate and kept up a conversation. Once they were all done, they moved to the living room to open gifts, and for once Carole left the dishes in the sink. Finn, Burt, and Carole all took a seat on the couch closest to the tree while Kurt sat in the chair on the other side of it. Blaine took the love seat, staying out of the way but still remaining part of the group. He watched everyone open their gifts, laughing when Kurt opened a gift from Finn that contained a brick with $20 taped to it. Forty five minutes later, all the gifts under the tree had been opened except for one, which Kurt picked up and handed to Blaine with a shy smile.

"It's for you,"

"Kurt, you didn't have to -"

"It's our first Christmas together, Blaine. Of course I had to."

"I.. I got you something too. But I left it in New York." Blaine suddenly reddened a little bit as he admitted it. He felt silly opening a gift from Kurt when he'd left Kurt's gift at home.

"It's alright, you can give it to me when we go back." His smile didn't fade and Blaine couldn't help but shoot one back as he turned the rectangular box over in his hands. Kurt watched as he pulled the wrapping paper back neatly, unwrapping the box carefully.

"Just rip it off!" Finn exclaimed, and everyone chuckled. Blaine decided to just pull the paper off, and then he opened the lid of the box with a gasp.

"Kurt.." Inside the box was a silver chain necklace with a 'K' dangling from it. Kurt moved from the chair he was sitting in to the spot next to Blaine, reaching in his shirt briefly before pulling a silver chain of his own out. His had a 'B' on it.

"'K', for Kurt and a 'B' for Blaine." Kurt flashed that shy little smile again and Blaine's heart swelled at the cuteness. "So you'll always have a little piece of me." Totally forgetting that Burt, Carole and Finn were sitting right there watching them, Blaine leaned in instinctively and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Before the kiss could get too much further, Burt cleared his throat and Blaine pulled away blushing sheepishly.

"Thank you," he whispered, and Kurt smiled.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Everyone lounged around the living room, Burt and Carole laying together on the couch while Rachel sat on Finn's lap in the recliner. Blaine and Kurt snuggled together on the love seat, and once it started to get dark Burt lit a fire in the fireplace and Carole made everyone a cup of hot chocolate. Burt asked everyone how school was and how New York was treating them, and then Blaine listened quietly while Burt and Carole took turns telling stories about Finn and Kurt when they were younger.

The more stories he heard and the longer he sat there, the more Blaine started to feel like an intruder; like he didn't belong. Sure, Rachel was there too. But she and Finn had been together since they were juniors in high school almost three years ago, while he and Kurt had just started dating a little over a month ago. This was the first time Blaine had ever met Kurt's family, while Rachel had been coming here for who knows how long, even before she and Finn got together. She was one of Kurt's best friends, after all. On top of that, Blaine was so jealous. He was jealous of Kurt because Kurt had a family; he had people who cared about him and wanted him and loved him. Blaine didn't have that and he probably never would again, not the way Kurt did.

It was around 10 o'clock that night when Blaine finally had enough for the day. The Christmas feeling was gone and it'd been replaced with his jealousy. He didn't want to be rude so he passed it off as him being tired and said goodnight to everyone before escaping back to Kurt's room in the basement.

Another hour later, after Blaine had showered and was in bed, Kurt came down. Blaine was still awake and sat up when Kurt flicked the bedside lamp on.

"You're still awake?" he asked, pulling his shirt off. Blaine stared at his bare chest a little longer than he should've before he lifted his gaze back to Kurt's eyes and nodded. "Why didn't you come back upstairs then? Everyone was having a good time." Kurt didn't sound angry, just curious.

"Everyone _else_ was having a good time," Blaine muttered.

"What?" Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing."

"No, you said something. You weren't having a good time? You're not having fun here?" he asked. His voice shook and his eyes were slightly glossy, like tears were building in them.

"Of course I am, Kurt. I am. Your family is great -"

"That's what this is about." Kurt nodded knowingly and turned his back to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked, even though he knew Kurt had figured him out. He knew Blaine.

"You're angry." Kurt turned back around then but the hurt in his eyes had changed to something between pity, sadness and understanding. "You're angry because I'm here with all my family and you're not with yours." Blaine sighed and laid back down on his back.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I really tried not to ruin your Christmas because I know how much you love it but I couldn't watch you be around your family because _god -_ they don't even _like _me and they love you and they _want_ you."

"Blaine, baby. What are you talking about? They love you," Kurt had crawled across the bed to Blaine's side and was sitting on his knees, looking down at Blaine who was still laying down with his hands over his eyes.

"What's there to love about me, huh? They don't love me, they just met me two days ago. My own fucking family doesn't even love me, how could yours love me? Nobody wants me," Blaine let out a ragged breath and that's when he realized he was crying.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt moved in closer and pulled Blaine to his chest. "I want you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that someone loved him too, that he loved him. But he couldn't. It was too soon and all it would do is scare him off. So he didn't tell him. Instead he sat there in the bed and rocked Blaine back and forth in his lap until he stopped crying. It was the first time Kurt had ever seen him cry and the first time since Kurt had known him that he admitted to missing his parents.

It was a half hour before before Blaine finally quieted down and when he did he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at the sheets.

"It's okay, Blaine. I get it," Kurt said. Even though he really didn't. He didn't get what it like not to have a family. He didn't get what it was like to be abandoned for being who you are, whether you were gay or not. But Blaine knew that, and he also knew that Kurt was trying to be there for him, and he was doing the best he could because let's be honest, what do you say to someone in this situation? Blaine wouldn't have known what to say either if the roles had been reversed.

"We should sleep," Blaine said, laying down. Kurt obliged and laid down next to him, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Blaine reached over and shut the light off before turning on his side and nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder. He let out a shaky sigh and a few minutes later the two of them fell asleep to the sound of the other's breathing.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning with Blaine snuggled close to him. His arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist and his head was resting on top of Kurt's chest, moving up and down with the pace of Kurt's breathing. He smiled a little to himself as he rubbed at his eyes. He laid there for a few minutes, just watching Blaine sleep. It was peaceful and Blaine was absolutely adorable.

"Morning sleepy head," he spoke softly once Blaine finally began to wake up.

"Hi," Blaine mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep and sounding incredibly sexy. Kurt wondered if Blaine knew how much his tired voice turned him on.

"Sleep well?" Kurt asked, tilting his head down to place a kiss to Blaine's forehead. The gesture made Blaine remember the way Burt had done the same thing to Kurt last night and for a minute Blaine didn't sleep.

"Yeah," he said finally. "You make a good pillow." He shot Kurt a side smirk as Kurt rolled over so that he was laying on Blaine's chest. He crossed his arms on Blaine's chest and rested his head on them, his blue eyes staring into Blaine's hazel ones.

"Thanks," He joked. "You know how I strive to be a comfortable pillow." Blaine chuckled softly at Kurt's joke and reached up to run a hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a content sigh at the touch, a sweet little smile playing on his lips.

"You know I'm only letting you touch my hair because I haven't done it yet," Kurt whispered, his eyes still closed.

"I know," Blaine laughed again and Kurt opened his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"They do like you, my family." Blaine didn't respond. "They see how happy you make me, and that's all they wanted, was somebody to make me happy." Kurt looked away then and Blaine picked up on the sudden change in his mood.

"What's the matter?" He asked, slipping a finger under Kurt's chin to guide his face upward.

"It's just," Kurt shook his head and shut his eyes tight. "It's stupid."

"Tell me," Blaine pushed.

"Ever since I came out, my dad always worried. He worried that I would never be happy because of the bullying, and then I graduated and he worried I'd never find someone. For the past two years, every time we've come home for Christmas, Rachel always came with Finn and Carole was always here with my dad. I didn't have anyone, though. I never did."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, but Kurt just shook his head.

"But this year I brought you home and I see it, ya know? I see the way my dad looks at me now that you're around and I see the way Carole smiles a little bigger when she hands you a plate at dinner. They _like_ you Blaine, and they like that you make me happy and I wish you could see that. Until you give them a reason not to, they'll always like you. They may not love you, but they will soon. Once they see more of you."

"It's true," someone said, and the two boys turned around to see Carole standing in the door way with a small smile. "We adore you, Blaine. You're such a gentleman and you get along with Finn and Rachel and you make Kurt happy." She flashed a smile at Kurt before turning back to Blaine. "If you make Kurt happy, you make us happy."

"Thank you," Blaine replied. He could feel himself blushing but he was also smiling.

"Breakfast is ready when you are," Carole said before disappearing up the stairs.

"I told you so," Kurt gloated, kissing Blaine's nose. "Come on, breakfast time."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been busy, but I'm on break from school this week so I'll have plenty of time to write. I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who's reading and followed/favorited as well as left reviews! It means a lot! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Also, the part where Blaine speaks to Kurt about his insecurities is actually a poem that I found on tumblr. I don't know who the author is, but it's not mine!**

* * *

The 27th came and Kurt and Blaine found themselves spending the morning packing their suitcases. They had a 20 minute drive from Burt's house to the airport, then an hour flight, and then a 2 hour drive back to Kurt's apartment. They'd be traveling for a little over 3 hours, so they planned to leave Burt's around 6, because it would give them the whole day to spend with Carole and Burt before they left.

They spent the day in the park; Carole had prepared lunch and the six of them had walked to the park where Kurt used to play in when he was little boy. They had a relaxing picnic together and Kurt couldn't have been any happier. His life, he realized, had changed drastically over the course of two years. Two years ago he was suffering from depression and self harm. Two years ago he was dragging himself through school and plastering a fake smile to his face every day. Two years ago he thought he would rather die than go to school and be bullied everyday. Two years ago he was the only gay person in high school and he had no hope of finding someone. Today, though, Kurt was out of Ohio and he was thriving in New York. He was living his dream with two of his best friends by his side and a loving boyfriend. Today he was happy to be alive. Today he was so much better than he'd ever been.

As happy as Kurt was though, he knew he could be happier. If he could just open up to Blaine, tell him everything that had happened to him, he'd finally be able to let it go and he wouldn't have that anchor of fear holding him down. Blaine knew it still bothered him, even after two years. He knew because sometimes Blaine would come up behind him in the morning when he spent the night and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt would jump from the touch. Or sometimes he would grab Kurt's hand and if he wasn't expecting it Kurt would pull away. Blaine was being so patient with him. Kurt knew Blaine was trying to get him to open up, but he didn't know if he was ready for it. He didn't know if he was ready to relive every little detail he'd been trying to forget for the past two years. But he knew he had to be. He had to do it for Blaine and he had to do it for himself.

That's how Kurt found himself wrapped in Blaine's arms that night around 9:30, laying in the dark on his bed. He was shaking even though it wasn't cold and Blaine just held him closer. He hadn't started talking yet but to be honest Blaine had been expecting this for a while, ever since Kurt had that run-in with Karofsky at NYADA last month.

"It was crazy, that day." Kurt started. Blaine rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. "I woke up late and Finn had already left for school, and my dad was on his way out the door to the garage. It's weird, I remember everything about that day, all the little details. Just like I remember everything about the day my mother died."

"Kurt, you don't have to -"

"No, Blaine. I do. I need to, and I want to. I can't keep holding it in and pretending it didn't happen, cause it did."

"..Okay," Blaine said. Kurt needed to this, then.

"I went to school late, and when I got there the parking lot was empty. I went in the back door of the building, where the gym was. The halls were empty, cause everyone was in class. I kept hearing footsteps behind me, like someone was following me. But every time I stopped walking they stopped too, and whenever I turned around there was no one there. I just shrugged it off, and then I passed the locker room.."

_Someone_'_s hand was over Kurt's mouth and he was being dragged backwards into the locker rooms, the heavy door slamming closed. Once it was closed the hand dropped from his face and Kurt turned around to say 'What the hell?' but his words got caught in his throat when he saw Karofsky standing in front of him, only a few inches from his face. He could feel Karofsky's breath against his cheeks and he stumbled back a few steps, until his back was pressed against the wall. Karofsky just came closer and took Kurt's shirt in his fists, swinging him around and throwing him against the set of lockers closest to them. Kurt winced as the metal made contact with his back, and he knew it would leave a bruise; just like it had every other time. He slunk down to the ground, the force of the lockers making his knees weak, and he immediately regretted it. Without a word Karofsky was standing over him, grabbing his bag and throwing it across the room. Kurt watched his books fall to the floor and the contents of his bag spill out. But right then he didn't care about that, because he had bigger problems. Karofksy was pulling him up by his shirt again and throwing him against the wall, face first and Kurt turned his head just in time. When he felt Karofksy's hands slide to the front of his stomach and down to his waistband he started struggling, fighting and pushing back as hard as he could to get out of Karofsky's hold. This wasn't happening, Kurt would not let this happen. His struggling proved useless when Karofsky brought his hand up in one quick motion and slammed Kurt's head into the wall. _

_Everything was blurry then, and Kurt blinked a few times. Now his head was pounding, but Karofsky was undoing the button on the front of Kurt's skinny jeans, then he felt them fall around his ankles and he started panicking again when he heard the sound of another zipper that wasn't his. Then his underwear fell too and he was standing there pressed against the wall with his back to Karofsky, almost completely naked from the waist down. Heavy hands wrapped around his hips and fingers pressed into his skin, sure to leave bruises. Kurt tried to push him off and get him away, but he was rewarded with his head being smashed into the wall once again. Karofsky slipped his finger down Kurt's ass crack once and then the only thing Kurt remembered was the excruciating pain as he was stretched open and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Karofsky started fucking him up against the wall in a choppy rhythm, hard and painful and Kurt wanted to fight back but the only thing keeping him standing was Karofsky's hands on his hips. His head was still pounding and his vision was getting blurry again and he kept thinking 'I need to get him off, away.' until he couldn't think anymore and after what seemed like hours Karofsky pulled out of him and let go of his waist. Kurt collapsed onto the floor while Karofsky stuffed himself back in his pants and zipped them up. Without a sound, Karofsky picked his bookbag up off the bench and left, leaving Kurt on the cold tile floor. Feeling numb, Kurt struggled to pull his underwear and jeans back up but it hurt so much to move even an inch. Eventually he succeeded, and then he dragged himself to the corner of the room and cried. He cried so hard he thought he might throw up, and he didn't stop until he was sure he couldn't cry anymore.  
_

"And then I went home. I got in my car and drove home. I came up to my room and took everything off. I threw away my jeans and my underwear, and then I went to my bathroom and threw up in the toilet for 45 minutes before I got in the shower and scrubbed my skin raw. But I couldn't get it off; I couldn't get rid of the feeling of him _inside me_, pounding me into that wall or the feeling of his hands on my hips -" He stopped talking then and took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

"When my dad got home from picking Finn up from football practice, he asked why I was home so early. I couldn't tell him.. I couldn't tell him that his only son was _raped._ God, it would've killed him."

"You didn't.. you never told him?" Blaine asked. How could this have happened two years ago, and Kurt hid it from him all that time?

"No, god no. I mean, of course I told him. Just not then. Not that day, not until almost a week later when he kept asking me what was wrong. I didn't mean to tell him at all, but it just slipped and I couldn't take it back." Blaine nodded and swallowed hard, past the lump forming in his throat as he listened to his boyfriend describe the worst part of his life.

"I didn't want him to know, I didn't want him to know his son was dirty and weak and useless and pathetic -" Kurt choked and then started sobbing, hard and loud into Blaine's chest. Blaine was crying too, hugging Kurt to his chest and whispering over and over 'I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry.'

"Oh my.. god - I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said. He couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to be Kurt back then. To have been tortured every day by the same person who would later steal his first kiss from him and then rape him in a high school locker room. Kurt didn't deserve that - hell, _no one _deserved that. And for the first time Blaine wondered if what happened to Kurt still affected him now. Obviously it did, because while Blaine knew Kurt was insecure, it was now clear to him that it went way past being insecure about the little things, like his hair or his legs. Kurt was insecure about his body, his personality, his femininity, the sound of his voice (both singing and speaking), and all the things that made Kurt_, Kurt._

"For one day, just one day, I want to wake up and be okay with what I see in the mirror." He sobbed, clutching Blaine's shirt tighter in his fists. Blaine blinked away the few tears threatening to escape before pulling away from Kurt slightly so he could look him in the face.

"I know -" His voice cracked and he had to swallow again. "I know you don't care for your hips like I do, and I know you hate your arms and your legs. I know you dislike your hair and how you wished your eyes were a different color. It makes me sad to know you hate your smile, and your laugh, and the way you curl up into a ball when you sleep. And I know you feel worthless; but please know that I think you're beautiful and that I love every little thing you could ever possibly hate." Kurt sniffled and blinked, but didn't say anything. Blaine took the opportunity to leave Kurt momentarily on the bed so he could get the box on out of his coat pocket. He'd grabbed it earlier, before he came back to Kurt's apartment after they got home.

"This is your Christmas present," he said, sitting back down next to Kurt in the bed, who was now sitting up and wiping away one last tear on his cheek. "I would've given it to you on Christmas, but.."

"What.. is this..?" Kurt was holding the small velvet box in his hands so delicately, as if it would break if he held it any tighter.

"Just - just open it, Kurt." With one last glance up at Blaine, Kurt pulled the lid open on the box and Blaine heard him gasp quietly.

"It's not - it's not an engagement ring," he assured him, and Blaine could've sworn he saw Kurt's face drop briefly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a promise ring," Blaine stated. He took the box from Kurt and reached up to unclip the silver chain with the 'B' on it from around Kurt's neck. Once he got it off, he took the promise ring from the box and slid it on to Kurt's chain before replacing it back around Kurt's neck.

"What are you promising?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"To always love you," Blaine whispered, dropping his gaze from Kurt's watering eyes to the bedspread. Kurt's stomach jumped at Blaine's words and it was all he could do to stop himself from throwing his arms around Blaine's neck then, but Blaine kept talking after a moment, looking back up at him. "To defend you even if I know you're wrong, to surprise you.. to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing, to bake you cookies at least twice a year, to kiss you whenever and where ever you want," Blaine lifted a hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek, running his thumb along Kurt's jawline. "But mostly just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

Kurt lifted his lips into a small smile, his eyes full of water as he tried to blink it back. He put his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close, so that their foreheads were touching and he felt Blaine sigh against him and relax into his touch. Kurt took that opportunity to kiss him, hard and passionate.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing against Blaine's. "I love you, I love you, I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

_Kurt was running as fast as he could, but he was still right behind him. He couldn't get away, and it was like the hallway kept going forever. It was never ending and Kurt just wanted to get away. He couldn't let Karofsky catch him, or else he'd do it again; he'd hurt him or rape him or kill him. _

_"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." _

Kurt bolted up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he stared into the darkness. Blaine shuffled under the covers before he too, sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Kurt?"

"Sh, Blaine. Go back to sleep," He whispered. The last thing he needed to do was wake Blaine up.

"No, Kurt. What's wrong?" Blaine's voice was still heavy with sleep and when he glanced over at the clock he saw that it was only 3:30am.

"I'm okay," Kurt lied, and why he thought Blaine would believe him, Blaine didn't know.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kurt." Blaine was now wide awake and expecting an answer, so Kurt sighed heavily, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I had a nightmare," Kurt whispered, his voice small. He was ashamed to admit it; he was in college but he was still having nightmares.

"About Karofsky?" Blaine asked, his voice calm and comforting in the darkness of the room. Kurt nodded, but he didn't know if Blaine could see him, so he added a quiet "yes," as Blaine slipped his arms around his body and pulled him to his chest. They sat like that for a few minutes before Kurt finally found his voice again.

"He threatened to kill me," he admitted. "The day after, he dragged me back into the locker room and told me if I told anyone he'd kill me."

"Kurt.."

"I think - By that point I think I would've rather died anyways. Of course, I was scared shitless to tell anyone, but if I wasn't so scared of what comes after this I probably would've killed myself." he said.

"What do you mean, 'what comes after this'?" Blaine asked.

"Like, where we go after we die. Do you believe in an after life, Blaine?" he asked, his voice low and deeper than usual. It sent chills down Blaine's spine.

"I don't know."

"Me either," Kurt whispered. "I want to believe that when we die, the good people get to go to heaven and be reunited with their loved ones and the deceased, and the bad people spend the rest of eternity in some hell, rotting and burning and getting everything they deserve. But I don't know if I can."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"For what?"

"For making you relive it, for making you dig up all these feelings and memories that you spent two years trying to forget." Kurt squeezed his arm loosely before turning in his hold to look at him.

"I think it's gonna help me, " he said. "To talk about it."

"I hope it does," Blaine said, dragging a hand across Kurt's hairline to wipe the sweat away. Neither of them said anything else, they just shared a quick glance before Blaine's lips were pressed over Kurt's lightly in a comforting kiss.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt whispered after they'd laid back down. Blaine was laying with the comforter tucked under his chin and his head resting on the pillow next to Kurt's. The white pillowcase made his dark curls stand out in the moonlight, and Kurt took in his face as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"Hm?"

"I love you," he whispered.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said, a small smile playing at the end of his lip.

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

Rachel found them there the next morning, their bodies tangled together under the blankets. She was used to seeing Blaine sleep over by now, so it didn't surprise her. She just walked in and started yelling Kurt's name over and over again in an attempt to wake him up.

"What Rachel? I'm trying to sleep you asshole," Kurt grumbled, sitting up on his elbow so he could look at Rachel standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to let you know me and Finn are going on a date tonight, like a real one." She said, excitement obvious in her voice.

"Congrats, can I go back to sleep now?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"Listen, Kurt. We're going on a_ real_ date. Not to Breadstix, to a real restaurant in the city. Finn wants to spend our first New Years in New York together, so we want you and Blaine to come." At the mention of his name, Blaine pulled the covers down from over his head. He squinted his eyes shut tight as the sunlight reached his face and blinked a few times before opening them.

"Like a double date?" Blaine asked, his voice heavy and super sexy.

"Like a double date," Rachel confirmed, smiling wide.

"Oh, Rachel.. we don't want to ruin you guys' date, it's okay. Me and Blaine can just order in with Santana." Kurt said.

"Oh no, Hummel. You're going on this date, I got plans." Santana was walking past Kurt's bedroom and he could see her waving her hand in the air over Rachel's head.

"Come on, Kurt! We've been living in New York since June and we haven't even experienced it!" Rachel begged.

"Pweaaseeeee Kurttttt," Blaine turned to him with his puppy dog eyes and his lip curled over. Kurt laughed at the sight before falling back in the bed and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Alright alright, now get out." he said. Rachel and Blaine laughed and then Rachel shut the door with a reminder to be ready by 7.

"Yay, a real date!" Blaine said, curling up again next to Kurt as he draped his arm over Kurt's waist.

"A real date," Kurt mumbled, already half asleep. Blaine chuckled and kissed his forehead before he too closed his eyes again.

* * *

Blaine had gone back to his apartment with Finn around 5 so that Rachel and Kurt could get ready. They wanted to make this as special as they could, so Finn and Blaine agreed to come pick them up. Both Rachel and Kurt had taken a shower and they were now in their respective rooms trying to find something to wear. It was hard, because none of them had any idea where they were going, not even Blaine and Finn. Their idea was to take a taxi downtown and walk around until they found a decent looking restaurant. That way there they could do a little site-seeing and exploring and still have the date they'd all planned on.

"Kurt! I need your help, come here!" Rachel called from her room. Santana had already left to go do god knows what, so it was only the two of them in the apartment. Kurt tightened the towel around his waist before making his way down the hall to Rachel's room where she too, was standing in just a towel and a shower cap. She turned around with two different dressed on hangers in her hands and held them up for Kurt to see. "Which one? I was thinking I could wear my red heels with it, cause you know how much I love those heels."

"Definitely the black one then," Kurt said. It was a tight fitting strapless dress, and Kurt assumed it was probably Santana's dress but he didn't question it. It would fit Rachel just fine, because she had a perfect body and the dress would show it off in all the right places. Not to mention it would have Finn drooling over her by the end of the night.

"Alright," she smiled, throwing the other dress to the floor among the other clothes to be hung up. "What about you? What are you wearing?" Kurt leaned against the door frame as she got dressed so he could see what the dress would look like on her.

"Don't know," he said.

"Whatever you decide to wear, make sure it's black or baby blue. Those colors bring out your eyes." Rachel said as she slipped the red heels on. She turned around in a circle and Kurt nodded approvingly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said thoughtfully before turning to go back to his room. "You look hot!" he called over his shoulder, and Rachel replied with a laugh.

He went back to his room and straight to the closet. It was already almost 6:30 and he still had no idea what to wear. Rachel was a little easier to help dress because even if he didn't want to admit it, her and Santana could pull off practically everything and managed to make it look good. After rummaging through his closet for another 20 minutes, he decided on a pair of black dress pants and a tight blue dress shirt that would hopefully, as Rachel said, bring out his eyes. Once he had his shoes on, he slipped on a black jacket and a scarf to match. He switched the light off by his bed before grabbing his phone off the nightstand and slipping it into his back pocket. Rachel was in the bathroom putting on last minute eyeliner when he walked by.

"Kurt, cologne!" she waved a hand out the doorway towards him and he sighed loudly. He hated spraying cologne because it always made him sneeze, and sneezing as unattractive. With a huff, he let Rachel spray his chest and neck with the black bottle and then she readjusted the collar on his jacket. "You look amazing," she said and Kurt smiled.

"As do you," he winked when she dropped her hands from his jacket. She giggled and turned back to the mirror.

"I'm almost done, and they should be here in a few minutes so keep an eye on the door." Kurt made his way to the living room, but he couldn't sit. He'd been on so many other dates with Blaine before, but this one was different. They'd been together for a little over 2 months now, and Kurt had never been more in love with anyone in his life. He assumed that Blaine felt the same, but how could he ever be sure? The amount of nerves this date gave him made him feel like it was their first date all over again.

Just as Rachel walked into the living room, smoothing her hands down over her dress, the doorbell rang and Kurt looked up. She flashed him a smile before walking over to pull it open.

"Hi," Finn said, staring down at his girlfriend. By the way he looked at her, Kurt already knew what they'd be doing after this date. Finn held his hand out for her and she took it, then turned her head back quickly to glance at Kurt before she was walking out the door with Finn and Blaine was left standing in the hallway alone, looking in at Kurt who was now blushing and had apparently forgotten how to speak.

"Hi," Blaine whispered as Kurt came closer. His eyes traveled down Kurt's body, taking it all in. It was the most dressed up Blaine had ever seen him and it was so attractive. The shirt showed off his arms in all the right places and stretched across his chest tightly. The pants hugged his thighs perfectly and Blaine could feel himself growing more and more aroused just standing there. He quickly looked back up at Kurt's face, embarrassed, but Kurt wasn't looking at his face either.

While Blaine had been taking in Kurt, Kurt had been doing the same. Blaine was dressed in a dress shirt and a cardigan, with black dress pants similar to his. All Kurt wanted to do was put his hands on him because god, he was so hot, but they had a date to go to.

After he finally pulled his attention back to Blaine's face, he managed a soft "Hi," in response to Blaine. Blaine smiled and stuck his elbow out towards him, and Kurt looped his arm in Blaine's before leaning back to shut the door to his apartment. They walked down the hall to the elevator Finn and Rachel had kept waiting for them, and together they went downstairs to the taxi parked out front. They all squeezed into the backseat and Finn gave the driver orders to drive them downtown. Once they got there, they piled out and Finn gave the driver some cash before stepping onto the sidewalk.

It was super crowded, full of people hustling to get to Times Square to see the ball drop, and while all four of them wanted to go see the ball drop too, they turned and walked in the opposite direction, away from Times Square and the New Yorkers and travelers. Kurt knew that Burt and Carole were probably sitting at home right now, snuggled together on the couch with the TV on, flipped to the news station so they could watch the ball drop on television. Kurt would be waiting on Burt's call, because no matter where they were or what they were doing, they always said 'Happy New Year' to each other; it was a tradition Kurt's mother had started and one they intended to keep.

About a block or two from where they were dropped off, Finn stopped in front of a cozy but fancy looking restaurant and turned to everyone else.

"What about here? I heard from a guy at school that they have really good food, and it's not too expensive either."

"Fine with us," Blaine shrugged after sharing a look with Kurt.

"Alright, here it is then." Rachel smiled, and they pushed open the front door to the building and filed in. Kurt was immediately welcomed by the smell of Italian food and the faint sound of dishes clanking in the kitchen that was somewhere in front of them. A waitress greeted them and ushered them over to an empty table, and Kurt slid into the booth against the window, Blaine sliding in next to him. Rachel sat across from him and then Finn sat down, sitting across from Blaine. The waitress left them each with a menu and Blaine opened his, skimming it quickly before shutting it again.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Kurt asked, looking up from his own menu.

"That's a stupid question, dude. Blaine eats a lot.. like, all the time." Finn said without looking up from his menu. Rachel nodded.

"It's true," she said. "I have to go grocery shopping every time he leaves our apartment cause he eats pretty much everything." Blaine laughed but ignored their comments.

"Of course I'm gonna eat, I already know what I want." he said to Kurt.

"Have you been here before?" asked Kurt.

"No, but I've had Italian food before."

"So, what's good? What should I get?" Kurt asked.

"Anything, really. Italian food is amazing," Blaine told him. Kurt chuckled.

"Okay, I think I know."

"We do too," Finn spoke, and Rachel raised a hand up to call a waitress or waiter over. A waiter came over while Kurt was still studying the menu, but he didn't have to look up to know who it was. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Is anyone gonna order or should I?" Blaine asked, taking in the sudden silence of the other three. Finn and Rachel were staring up at the waiter with something like fury on their faces, while Kurt was staring down at the menu in front of him with a pale face and wide eyes.

"Karofsky," Rachel spat, and that was the last thing Blaine heard before he was jumping on top of the waiter in front of him, knocking him to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

It took a few seconds for anyone to actually start moving after they realized what was happening. Kurt had to blink a few times in order to register everything. Blaine was on top of Karofsky, punching him over and over again and to be quite honest Kurt didn't think he wanted him to stop. Karofsky deserved every punch he got, and Kurt wasn't ready to break that up yet. But they were starting to draw attention, because Karofsky was _growling_ and Rachel was yelling something Kurt couldn't make out, and Finn was trying to pull Blaine off of Karofsky. Blaine was just yelling things at him, profanities and insults with every punch to his face.

"You dirty bastard!" He yelled, pulling his arm back for another punch. Kurt noticed the crimson red on his knuckles and it seemed to get him moving. "You son of a bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Blaine!" Kurt was out of the booth and running towards Blaine, who was now trying to stand and drag Karofsky up with him to throw him against the wall. Finn was trying to pull him back but Blaine swung an elbow back dangerously close to Finn's face and he backed off. "Blaine!"

"You filthy - You're gonna pay for what you did, bastard!" Kurt had never heard so many swears come out of Blaine's mouth before, but if it had been under different circumstances Kurt probably would've found it attractive.

"Blaine! Blaine, stop!" Kurt came up behind him and put his hands down on his shoulders in an attempt to pull him off. Even though Kurt was taller than him, Blaine was still bigger muscle wise which made him stronger than Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and nodded towards Finn, who took the cue to pull Blaine's arms away from Karofsky's shirt. After a few seconds of struggling against Finn's hold on his arms, Blaine went limp in Kurt's arms and Kurt dragged him backwards, away from the wall he had Karofsky pinned to. Karofsky stood up straight against the wall and fixed his shirt, then wiped his nose on his arm. It dropped to his side covered in blood, and Kurt mentally praised Blaine.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I could sue you!" Karofsky yelled at Blaine, and Blaine let out a humorless chuckle.

"Go ahead, sue me! We'll win after we tell the judge what you did to Kurt!" He spat back, and Karofsky's eyes widened, his jaw dropping a bit. Rachel walked in front of Karofsky, drawing his attention away from Blaine.

"Just go," she said sternly. He took one last look at Blaine and Kurt recognized the look in his eyes. It was a mix between anger and hatred, and if looks could kill.. Without another word Karofsky ripped off the apron around his waist, crumpling it into a ball in his fists and stormed back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Let's go," Finn said, grabbing the collar of Blaine's shirt and dragging him towards the front door of the restaurant. Kurt tried to ignore the few people who'd been watching them as he followed Rachel outside. Blaine was leaning against the wall with his head down, Finn pacing back and forth in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Finn yelled, turning to look at Blaine. He had stopped pacing and Rachel ran over to him, putting a hand on his chest to try to calm him down.

"You're getting mad over this, Finn?" Blaine asked angrily, taking a step away from the wall.

"He could sue us!" Finn said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well I'm fucking sorry for doing what you should have done a long fucking time ago!" Blaine yelled, and Finn dropped his arms back to his side.

"Let's go," Finn said, turning to Rachel. She shot Kurt an apologetic glance and mouthed 'I'll call you,' before turning to follow Finn down the street. When Kurt turned back around Blaine was sitting down, his back against the brick wall of the building. Kurt went to sit down next to him.

"I shouldn't have said that," Blaine said quietly, his head in his hands.

"Probably not," Kurt said. "Hey, look at me." He slipped a finger under Blaine's chin and tilted his head up so he'd meet his eyes. "Thank you,"

"For what? I ruined our first real date, our first New Years together _and _your first New Year's in New York." He said, frustration obvious in his voice.

"You stood up for me," Kurt said. "Nobody's ever done that for me before."

"Not even Finn? Or Burt?" Blaine asked.

"My dad fought for me when everything first went down, yeah. But things died down after that. Finn never did though. Not when it first started and not before it ended. That's why it hit him a little close to home when you said that.."

"Because he regrets not doing something about it," Blaine finished. "Oh god, I feel so bad."

"Finn's not the type to hold grudges, don't worry about it. Just come home with me, and talk to him tomorrow. Rachel will probably spend the night there and Santana won't be home for a few more hours. It's still early," Kurt said, standing up. He held a hand out and Blaine took it, pulling himself up. They didn't let each other's hand go at all, even as they hailed a cab and all the way back to Kurt's apartment.

* * *

The minute they were inside the building mouths were linked together and they were kissing hungrily, their hands desperately trying to pull off any article of clothing they could. They pulled apart only briefly so that Kurt could unlock the door and once they were inside, he turned around and pinned Blaine to it, kissing him fiercely. Blaine pushed him backwards towards his bedroom, his lips kissing down his jaw line and attaching themselves to Kurt's neck as he pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into Kurt's pants.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt moaned as he fell backwards onto the bed, his shirt disheveled and half unbuttoned. Blaine took a second to pull the cardigan over his head and unbutton his own shirt, dropping it somewhere on the floor as he lowered himself back down over Kurt. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt the rest of the way and slid it off his shoulders, then picked it up and threw it behind him. He moaned at the feeling of the skin on skin contact, his chest pressed against Kurt's. Kurt was kissing up and down his neck and he craned it back to give him more room. The way Kurt sucked on the skin there made Blaine swear under his breath, and his arms wobbled weakly from where they were holding him up, placed on either side of Kurt's shoulders. Kurt took that opportunity to flip them over, taking Blaine by surprise as he sat on his lower stomach, straddling him.

"Shit, Kurt - You're so fucking hot," Blaine breathed as Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's side, kissing at his collar bone and working his way down his stomach slowly. He could feel Blaine already half - hard against his thigh and he knew that he was too. Blaine was working on the button on Kurt's pants when he stopped suddenly. "Is this okay?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "God, yes. I want you -" he said, sucking at a spot just above Blaine's collar bone.

"Are you sure?" Blaine hesitated, but when Kurt nodded his head vigorously he continued to fuss with the button on Kurt's pants. If Kurt thought he was ready for this then he trusted him. Blaine had been prepared to wait a little longer for this because of Kurt's run in with Karofsky a few months ago, but it was happening now and he wasn't complaining.

Kurt pushed his hands away and undid the button himself, then slid his pants down and kicked them off his ankles. Blaine was undoing his belt and Kurt worked at the button. When Blaine slid the belt of Kurt tapped his hips and he lifted up enough for Kurt to slide them down his legs and off his ankles. They were both now in nothing but boxer briefs but even then Kurt wanted to feel more; more of Blaine's body against his. Before Blaine realized what he was doing, Kurt's fingers slipped under the waistband of his underwear and started pulling down. He couldn't help but buck his hips when Kurt's hand unintentionally palmed over his hard on, and a quick smirk flashed across Kurt's face as his underwear fell off onto the floor. Kurt slipped his own off and then moved his head back up to Blaine's kissing him wetly and hungrily, teeth clattering together as their tongues moved with each other's.

He kissed down Blaine's neck, from his jawline to his collar bone before brushing his lips over one of Blaine's nipples. The feeling made Blaine inhale sharply and Kurt took it as a cue to keep going. He moved lower, placing quick kisses to Blaine's abs. Soon he was low enough that Blaine's cock was rubbing against his cheek as he kissed at his lower stomach, his hands on either one of Blaine's thighs.

"K-Kurt," Blaine whispered breathlessly. Without another word, Kurt sunk his mouth down over Blaine's cock and Blaine breathed in sharply again. "Holy - fuck, Kurt."

Kurt bobbed his head up and down in rhythm, slowly getting faster as Blaine writhed above him. Blaine reached his hand down and grabbed onto Kurt's hair, not harshly but hard enough to make Kurt stutter in his rhythm for a second.

"S-so close.." Blaine breathed, the feeling of Kurt's wet, hot mouth around him becoming too much. With another shout, Blaine came, throwing his head back against the pillows as Kurt swallowed around him. With a soft 'pop' Kurt removed Blaine from his mouth, wiping at the corner of his lips with one hand while his other hand replaced his mouth, pumping Blaine slowly as he came down from his orgasm. Kurt was still rock hard against Blaine and he reached down to wrap a fist around Kurt's length.

"You're so hot when you come, baby." Kurt whispered, kissing at his neck again. Blaine flipped Kurt onto his back and laid on his side next to him, his hand working hastily up and down Kurt's cock in an even rhythm. After a few more thrusts of his hand, he scooted down on the bed and replaced it with his mouth, making Kurt shout in ecstasy at the feeling. "Shit," he panted, and the moan that escaped him after that was the hottest thing Blaine had ever heard.

"C-close, baby.." Kurt breathed, and Blaine kept going, sucking harder as he looked up at Kurt's face. With a few more bobs Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth dropped open. Blaine watched as he came, his pupils blown as Blaine's name slipped from his lips breathlessly. It was the sexiest and most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen and he would do this all night if it meant he could see Kurt like this. He licked at Kurt's cock one more time before he moved up on the bed so he could lay down next to Kurt. Kurt shuffled closer and snuggled into Blaine's side, pulling the blanket up over their naked bodies.

"You're amazing," Kurt mumbled, his voice tired but honest.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, sleep threatening to overcome him. He fought to stay awake for a few more seconds, just so he could hear Kurt say it. He had to hear him say it.

"I love you too," he whispered against Blaine's shoulder, and only then did Blaine let his eyes flutter closed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Kurt woke up before Blaine, so he slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of baggy sweatpants and pulled a sweater over his head so he could make breakfast. The events of last night kept replaying in his head and he briefly wondered why no one had called the police. They'd been fighting in the middle of a restaurant, for crying out loud. With a shrug, he went over to the coffee maker and fixed a cup for both him and Blaine. He set about making breakfast and was almost done when he heard shuffling and then a loud 'thump', followed by a moan.

"Blaine?" He flipped the last pancake onto the plate and shut the burner on the oven off. When he didn't get a reply back he half ran half walked to the bathroom to see Blaine leaning over the sink, his head bowed and the water running."You alright?"

"My eye is all cut up and I have a pounding headache," he groaned, lifting his head to look at Kurt. "Do you have Advil?" Kurt nodded and opened the medicine cabinet, reaching for the bottle of pills on the second shelf. He handed it to Blaine and sat down on the toilet, watching as he unscrewed the cap and popped two pills into his mouth.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Blaine looked at him with a furrowed brow and he continued. "For last night.. For everything really. Since we've met all you've done is be there for me and just.. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Kurt." Blaine jumped up to sit on the counter of the sink and look at Kurt.

"I know, but I do anyways."

"I -" Blaine was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing in Kurt's room and he jumped off the counter. "That's mine," he said, leaving to answer it. Kurt get up and moved back to the kitchen to eat. He sat down with a plate of pancakes and a few minutes later Blaine entered the kitchen, still on the phone.

"Alright," he paused. Someone on the other line said something and he laughed. "Okay, I'll see you then." He hung up, slipped the phone into his back pocket, grabbed a plate off the counter and loaded it with pancakes before sitting down at the table across from Kurt.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"An old friend," Blaine said, not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Blaine stated, but Kurt knew there was something he wasn't telling him.

"Who was it?" he asked again, and this time Blaine looked up.

"..Sebastian." he stated.

"You mean like, your first love, first time Sebastian?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up the last pancake he just ate.

"Kurt -"

"You're going to see him?"

"It's not like that -"

"Are you going to see him?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

"He's only here for a few days anyways. He's on break at school and he flew in to see his family."

"So why's he calling to hang out with you?" Kurt was irritated and Blaine could tell.

"We were _best friends_, Kurt. Even after we broke up, that doesn't just go away." he tried to explain. "We're just going out for a coffee and to catch up. That's all,"

When Kurt didn't look up from his plate, Blaine sighed and stood up, going to spin Kurt around in his seat and stand in front of him.

"We're _just_ friends, Kurt."

"That's it?" Kurt asked, his voice quivering.

"That's it." Blaine confirmed. "You can come too, if you want." Kurt shook his head at that and pushed away from Blaine, spinning back around to the table.

"No, no. Go ahead. He's your friend. I trust you."

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

An hour later, Blaine was dressed and Kurt was lounging on the couch still in sweat pants when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Blaine said, moving to the door. Kurt stood up and threw the magazine he'd been reading on the coffee table. When he looked back up, the person outside the door, who he assumed was Sebastian, was pulling Blaine into a tight but friendly hug, a huge grin on his face. Kurt shuffled up and stood awkwardly behind Blaine as they pulled away after what seemed like a very long time. The only one who should be able to hug Blaine that long was Kurt.

"You look great," Sebastian said, his eyes trailing down Blaine's body a little too slowly.

"Thanks," Blaine replied. "Uh, Sebastian, this is Kurt." Kurt took a step forward and held his hand out towards Sebastian politely, and Sebastian shook it firmly.

"Nice to finally meet you," Kurt told him, holding his gaze.

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian said. "Boyfriend?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine dropped his gaze to the floor at Sebastian's face.

"Well uh, we're just going to the park." Blaine finally said. "You sure you don't wanna come?" He turned to Kurt.

"I'm fine," he said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," he leaned in for a kiss and Kurt kissed him a little longer than he should've, knowing Sebastian was standing there watching. When they pulled apart he had a look of a mix between anger and jealousy on his face and Kurt had to hold back a chuckle at the sight.

"See you later, have fun!" he called as the two boys made their way down the hallway towards the elevator. He shut the door and collapsed back onto the couch. He knew he shouldn't, but he'd be spending the whole day worrying and waiting. Just looking at Sebastian made Kurt want to punch him in the face, but the thought of him spending a whole day with Blaine..

He shook his head. He had to trust Blaine, and he did. But Kurt had a history of guys cheating on him. Well, actually, only one guy had ever cheated on him, but it'd been his first boyfriend and that left a scar. And he never loved Adam, not really. He loves Blaine, though. And if Adam cheating on him made him break down for a month, he could only imagine what he would go through if Blaine cheated on him.

A few hours later, after spending the day roaming New York with Rachel and Finn, Kurt returned to his apartment. Santana was lounging on the couch asleep, even though it was only six o'clock. He sighed, throwing his coat onto the closest chair and going to sit down next to her.

"Santana," he whispered, shaking her. "Santana wake up."

"Go away, Hummel." She shoved his hand from her shoulder and flipped over, stuffing her face into the cushions.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you've been crying.." Kurt said, trying to roll her back over.

"Hummel, leave me alone." Santana muttered, angrier this time.

"You were crying, weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Santana finally rolled over at the tone of his voice. Kurt looked at her, took in her bloodshot eyes and her tear stained cheeks. "Tana, what happened?"

"I.. Britney.." She whispered, and she didn't have to say anything else. Kurt understood.

"When? Why?" He asked, pulling her into his arms. Santana never, ever showed emotion unless it was with Britney, so Kurt knew how bad this was. He wished there was something he could do, and as messed up as the thought may be, he couldn't help but think this offered a good distraction from Blaine and Sebastian.

"Last week," she mumbled, adjusting herself in his arms. "Kurt I - I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," he said, resting his cheek on her head. "You don't have to." He just held her close for a few minutes while she cried. Once her sobs turned to sniffles she lifted her head off his shoulder and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled without meeting his gaze.

"It's alright," he assured her. "I'm here if you wanna talk, you know that."

"Alright Hummel, enough with the feelings and soft shit. Where's your boy toy?" That was just like Santana, Kurt thought, rolling his eyes. She would come around eventually, though, because Kurt knew from experience that you couldn't hold everything in forever.

"He's out with Sebastian." Kurt said, sitting back on the couch. His distraction was short lived and thinking of Blaine made him wonder when Blaine planned on coming home. It was now 6:20 and he hadn't so much as called Kurt to let him know when he'd be home. Or if he was even coming back to Kurt's apartment after.

"Who the hell is Sebastian?" Santana asked, laying down with her head in Kurt's lap. He sighed and started running his hand through her hair, a comforting gesture that he knew Santana enjoyed. He'd seen Britney do it to her all the time.

"His ex boyfriend." Kurt mumbled.

"What, you mean like they used to date?"

"Well, yeah Santana. That's what 'ex' means."

"Why the hell would you let him go out with him?" Santana stared up at him and when he shrugged his shoulders she just rolled her eyes. "Some people never learn,"

"Do you think he'd cheat on me?" Kurt blurted. He surprised himself and he apparently surprised Santana as well because her eyes widened briefly before she pulled away and sat up, crossing her legs on the couch and facing him.

"Look, Hummel. I don't know much about your boy, but I do know one thing and it's that he's completely head over heels in love with you, even if you can't see it. Whoever this Sebastian guy is, he's got nothing on you. Blaine would never hurt you and I know it's hard for you to trust him because of that asshole Adam, but Blaine's not Adam. He knows what he's got and he's not gonna give all that up for a one night stand with an ex boyfriend. There's a reason they're called exes you know."

"You think so?" Kurt asked, his gaze dropping to where he was playing with his hands in his lap.

"I know so," She said, patting his knee.

* * *

When Blaine did finally call, around 7:30, Kurt was half asleep on the couch with the tv on, not really even watching whatever was on. Santana was in bed with a tub of ice cream, and he could hear her sniffling occasionally, which told him that she was probably crying on and off. He didn't go in and check on her though, Santana was the type of person that needed space when she was upset and would talk when she was ready.

"Hello?" Kurt answered, turning the volume down on the tv with the remote.

"Hey," Blaine said, and he heard some slight ruffling in the background and then laughter. "I'm coming now."

"So soon?" Kurt asked, even though Blaine had been gone for a little over 5 hours and Kurt had been ready for him to come home long ago.

"Yeah, uh. Sebastian met up with some friends and they're going to get drunk.. That's not really my thing." Blaine explained. Kurt heard footsteps and then the laughter and noise from the background faded and it was silent.

"Santana was right," Kurt whispered unintentionally.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Are you coming here or going back to you and Finn's?"

"I was hoping I could come there.. I haven't talked to Finn since, you know.." Blaine was obviously still feeling bad about what he'd said to Finn last night, and Kurt reminded himself to talk to Finn about that later.

"That's fine. The door's unlocked." Kurt said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a half hour." Blaine said goodbye and Kurt hung up. Kurt yawned and stretched out on the sofa, pulling a blanket back up to cover his ankles. He figured he'd just sit out in the living room and wait for Blaine, then they could go to bed or hang out in his room.

Little did he know, about a block away, Karofsky was walking down the street holding a piece of paper with Kurt's address on it. He was angry and seeking revenge, and he wouldn't stop until he got it.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt got tired of sitting in the living room, but Blaine was going to be home soon, so he was gonna wait it out. Eventually Santana emerged from her room to throw out the ice cream tub, but instead of escaping back to her room she padded into the living room and plopped down onto the couch next to Kurt, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed into her hair and pulled her closer, but didn't speak. They laid there like that for 5 minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Santana called. Kurt shot her a look but didn't say anything.

"It can't be Blaine, he wouldn't knock. I told him the door was unlocked." Kurt said.

"Just go answer it Hummel." Santana said with an eye roll. Kurt huffed and got up off the couch and moved to the door. With one more annoyed look toward Santana, who just raised her eyebrows expectantly, he turned the handle and pulled the door open. He didn't know who he expected to be standing there, but it definitely wasn't the person he saw. Karofsky gave an evil smirk and pushed his way into the apartment, past Kurt and into the center of the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana hissed, standing up and moving to Kurt's side. Kurt didn't; couldn't move, just stood there and stared with wide eyes.

"Where's you're little faggot boyfriend, Hummel?" He spat, ignoring Santana's question. When Kurt didn't answer, Karofsky took a step forward and Santana took a step in front of Kurt, shielding him.

"Back up, before I go all Lima Heights on your pathetic ass," Santana told him sternly. Santana wasn't one to play around, and her background and broken childhood had made her tough, but standing next to Karofsky she was the size of an ant. Neither Santana or Kurt had a chance when faced with Karofsky and that became immediately clear a second later when Karofsky's hand came across Santana's face with a loud 'slap'. She stumbled a few steps into Kurt, and he caught her around the waist just before she fell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaine was sitting in his car at a red light. Traffic had been worse than he anticipated and he was running a few minutes late getting home. He knew Kurt was probably waiting for him and he felt bad for not calling, but he couldn't find his phone to call him and let him know. He finally turned onto the street of Kurt's apartment 10 minutes later.

* * *

Kurt stood staring in shock as Karofsky hit Santana again and then shoved her to the floor next to him. Her eye was already bruising and she was clutching at her cheek, but she didn't dare get up and Kurt could see the fear in her eyes.

"Stay the fuck outta my way, Lopez!" Karofsky yelled, turning his attention back to Kurt. "Where the hell is he?" Kurt didn't answer and Karofsky took a step forward. Kurt was about two steps away from the coffee table behind him and there was only an arms length of space between him and Karofsky now.

"I said, where the _hell _is he? I'm gonna get him back for what he did last night." He spat. Kurt shook his head and a quiet whimper escaped his lips. Karofsky finally closed the space between them and Kurt saw a hand go up behind Karofsky's head before he shut his eyes tight. The pain radiated through his face, starting at his left cheek where Karofsky's fist connected with it. When he opened his eyes again his vision was blurry but he didn't have time to blink because Karofsky was hitting him again and again and again, each time the pain becoming worse. On the fifth blow to his face, Kurt's knees gave out and he fell to the ground a few feet away from Santana, who was struggling to stand up.

"You think this is bad? Just wait til I get my hands on _him!_" Karofsky spat, kicking Kurt in the ribs. It suddenly became really hard to breathe and he was light headed. He thought maybe he hit his head on the coffee table when he fell but he couldn't remember. He was just hoping, willing Blaine not to walk in the door at that moment. He was praying that Karofsky would just beat him until he was tired and when Blaine didn't show up he'd leave. He didn't want Blaine to have to deal with this, even if it was only a part of the harassment and bullying he'd gone through with Karofsky. Blaine shouldn't have to go through any of that. He didn't want Santana going through it either, but he knew Santana. She never went down without a fight and she didn't just stand by while someone hurt the people she loved.

Almost as if she could read his mind and took the cue, Santana was suddenly on her feet and throwing herself at Karofsky, slinging her hands around his shoulders as she jumped onto his back. Karofsky stopped beating on Kurt momentarily to shake her off, but when she wouldn't let go he growled in anger and moved away from Kurt. Kurt took a second to try to fix his breathing; it was shaky and uneven and every breath hurt.

He had to block out the pain, he had to think straight. How long ago had Blaine called? Maybe 10 minutes ago? He couldn't remember. He'd been walking in any minute now, but Karofsky didn't show any signs of leaving and he wouldn't be able to if Santana was on his back. Kurt tried to sit up but the pain shot through his body, hurting especially around his ribs, and he had to lay back down.

Santana was still on Karofsky's back, but not for much longer. In one swift movement, Karofsky reached up behind him and grabbed Santana's arms. He leaned forward and pulled her over his head, slamming her to the floor. By the way she hit her head, Kurt knew she would have a concussion. Karofsky had given him plenty before. Suddenly Karofsky's attention was back on him and Kurt didn't have time to think before he was being lifted off the ground and thrown against the wall near the front door. His ribs, oh _god, _his ribs hurt and his head was spinning and his vision was getting blurry. He could see Karofsky hitting him, he watched his fist connect with his stomach as his other hand shook Kurt violently, his head hitting the wall each time. Santana was moaning somewhere in the background and Kurt tried to call out to her, tell her to go find Blaine, but he his voice got stuck in his throat and nothing came out. Karofsky's fist connected with his stomach again just as the front door swung open.

* * *

"What the he-" Blaine started to ask. As soon as he'd walked off the elevator he could hear banging from up the hall, near Kurt's apartment. He thought maybe it was just the women across from Kurt with that kid, they were always kind of loud. But this was a different kind of noise and banging; it was louder than the neighbor's and it wasn't coming from that side of the hall anyway. It was coming from Kurt's side and Blaine started jogging once he'd figured that out. When he opened the door, Santana was laying on the floor a few feet away from him and he ran over to her. He shook her shoulder and her eyes snapped open, but she didn't speak. Instead, she flicked her eyes in the direction of the banging Blaine had briefly forgotten about. When Blaine turned to see what was over there his eyes widened and he froze for a second, taking in the scene.

Kurt was pinned against the wall, standing on his tip toes. Karofsky was grabbing on to his shirt and punching him over and over again and Kurt didn't even flinch. That's when Blaine realized that he was probably used to it, the abuse. He'd spent four years in a hellhole high school with this guy, the same guy that sexually assaulted him his junior year. Kurt was not longer able to feel Karofsky's blows and punches, and that alone infuriated Blaine. Kurt's eyes were open and when they finally met Blaine's he could see the fear buried in them. Even if he couldn't feel _pain_ it didn't stop him from being afraid.

Blaine seemed to snap out of it and he mad a run at Karofsky, tackling him from the side and sending him to the floor. Kurt dropped to the floor as well, his legs to weak to hold him upright anymore. Karofsky struggled underneath Blaine, who was now straddled on top of him, punching him in the face. He mentally thanked himself for taking those boxing lessons so long ago.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? You're lucky I don't fucking kill you!" Blaine screamed, his fists flying. Kurt just lay there on the floor. He was physically and mentally exhausted and watching Blaine beat the shit out of Karofsky wasn't helping. His fucking ribs hurt and his head was still pounding and he couldn't see straight anyways. He managed to turn his head enough to see Santana's eyes fluttering as she struggled to keep them open. She seemed to be searching for him too, because when their eyes finally met she didn't look away. Kurt mouthed 'awake' and she nodded just slightly, wincing in pain as she did so. It was enough for Kurt to know she understood, though. She couldn't go to sleep when she'd just gotten a concussion or she might not wake back up. Kurt remembered that from the countless times his dad had taken care of him after a run in with the jocks.

A few seconds later, Kurt could have sworn he heard footsteps coming down the hall and then when he saw Paul, his neighbor from the apartment over, he knew he'd heard the noise. Paul took one look in Santana's direction and another in Kurt's direction before he was running up behind Blaine, pulling at his arms to rip him off of Karofsky. He was still fighting, his arms swinging violently in the direction of Karofsky's face, though now he couldn't reach.

"Blaine! Cut it out, man!" Paul yelled. He knew Blaine, he'd met him a while back before he and Kurt had started dating and the two had definitely grown to like each other.

"Fucking bastard!" Blaine spat, kicking his legs now in hopes of hitting some part of Karofsky's body. Karofsky struggled to his feet and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. It came back bloody and Blaine could see the anger flash in his eyes before he was gone, taking off down the hall. "Fuck!" Blaine yelled again. Paul finally let him go once Karofsky was far enough down the hallway and Blaine slunk onto the floor next to Kurt.

"Who the hell was that?" Paul asked, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'll explain it all later. Right now - fuck, right now I need you to call the ambulance, or we need to take them to the hospital, or something." Blaine told him, glancing in Santana's direction. "Tana?"

"I'm - holy shit. I'm fine, Blaine." She sat up slowly, rubbing at her head. "Kurt, what about Kurt?"

"I'm calling for an ambulance right now," Paul interjected. "He's definitely gotta go to the hospital."

Kurt had only been half way paying attention. Everything hurt like hell and he was so tired. He knew that Blaine was there, that Karofsky was gone and that Santana was okay. If he could just close his eyes for a few minutes, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when he opened them again..

"Kurt, baby. Kurt you've gotta stay with me, okay?" Blaine was lifting him, slowly and so, so carefully into his lap.

"But 'm so tired.." he mumbled. "'n my s-stomach.."

"I know, baby. I know, but the ambulance is coming and they're gonna take you to the hospital and make you all better. But you gotta stay awake." Blaine told him. All Kurt wanted to do was close his eyes, only for a few minutes.

"Mmmph," Kurt's eyes fluttered shut for a few long seconds and Blaine's stomach churned anxiously. The paramedics needed to get there soon or he wouldn't be able to keep Kurt awake. "Kurt, come on. Paul, where the hell are they?"

"They're coming, they're on the way." Paul told him. Just then they heard the sirens and a few seconds later they could see the lights from outside the window in Kurt's living room. Santana stood from the couch with a groan and wobbled to the already open front door and down the hall.

"I'm gonna.. follow Santana. I don't wanna get in the way." He said before he too disappeared out the door. A minute later two paramedics were walking in with a gurney in tow, and they shooed Blaine out of the way so they could lift Kurt up and onto it while they asked what happened.

"I don't -" Blaine shook his head. "I don't know. I came home and the front door was already open, Santana was laying on the floor -"

"Who's Santana?" One of them asked.

"She's one of Kurt's room mates."

"And where is she now?"

"She left before you got here. She went with Kurt's neighbor Dave."

"They must be the two we passed on the stairs." The second paramedic said, and the first nodded in silent agreement before turning back to Blaine.

"We'll make sure she gets checked out. The ambulance is downstairs and there's two more paramedics waiting. You can file a police report if you'd like, but right now we've gotta get going." Blaine nodded and the two men pushed Kurt down the hall. Blaine took a second - just a second - to grab his phone from where it had fallen on the floor before closing and locking the door behind him. He jogged to the elevator to catch up with the gurney carrying his injured boyfriend and the two paramedics. Once they got down to the lobby, they pushed through a crowd of noisy neighbors and people who lived in the building and out into the parking lot. Paul was standing by the ambulance awkwardly as a third paramedic checked Santana over. He finished up just as the gurney reached them and Santana hopped down and out of the way, holding an ice pack to her head.

Blaine watched them drive off, the sirens blaring and lights flashing as they disappeared down the street and into the parting traffic. Santana and Paul were by his side in a minute, grabbing his keys from his hands and pulling him towards Paul's car.

"I'll drive you guys, c'mon." Paul said, pushing Blaine into the backseat. Santana climbing into the passenger's side and Paul took off in the direction of the hospital while Blaine tried to catch his breath. He knew he had to call Burt, and Rachel and Finn, but right now he didn't have the energy or the heart to call any of them and tell them what'd happened. All he knew is that they were in for a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

Paul pulled into the emergency parking lot right behind the ambulance carrying Kurt and Blaine was up and out of the car in record time, jogging to try to catch up to the gurney. They pushed Kurt through the automatic doors and Santana was suddenly right behind him, following closely. Paul was trailing behind, not wanting to get in the way. He also knew that eventually the doctors would order Santana and Blaine to back away, and someone had to be here to make sure they didn't put up a fight. Soon enough, the doctors were telling Santana and Blaine they couldn't go any farther and whisking the gurney away, down the hall and through the double doors at the end. Blaine and Santana stopped just outside the swinging doors, staring ahead at the gurney now disappearing around the corner and breathing heavily. Paul came up behind Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said. Santana turned and went to one of the four chairs against the wall. She was still holding the ice pack to her head when Blaine sat down next to her and Paul next to him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked her, turning in his seat to look at her. She nodded.

"Just a concussion," she told him. "I'll be fine." Blaine nodded and turned his attention back to the wall on the other side of the room. No one spoke for a long time until Paul cleared his throat.

"You should, uh, probably call them." he said. Blaine knew he was talking about Burt, and Rachel and Finn. He knew he had to call them, because if it was him, he'd want Rachel or Santana to call him too. He didn't say anything and Santana spoke up.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No," Blaine shook his head and stood up. "No, I'll do it." She nodded and pressed the ice pack back to her head. Paul shot him a concerned glance but Blaine turned and walked back out the doors he had come in just a few minutes earlier. It was cold and he pulled his jacket tighter around his waist as he scrolled through the contacts in his phone until it landed on Rachel's number. He figured she was already with Finn so he'd only need to call one of them.

"Blaine?" She said his name and he let out a shaky breath.

"Rachel, you need to come to the hospital."

"The hospital? What's going on?" He could hear her murmuring something to Finn and then the shuffling of bodies as she got up from where ever she was and starting moving around the room.

"It's Kurt,"

"Oh god,"

"Just.. just come. I'll tell you when you get here." Without another word he hung up and dropped the phone from his ear. He had to call Burt now, and god, what was he gonna say? Burt probably had no idea about the encounter with Karofsky a few months ago or last night at the restaurant. He'd want answers, and with Kurt in god knows where, it was up to him and Santana to explain everything. But he had to call Burt, because he and Carole had to pack their things and book a flight and it'd still be a few more hours until Blaine saw them. He dialed Burt's number and pressed the phone back to his ear, trying to control his shaky breathing as he listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Burt mumbled.

"Burt,"

"Blaine? What's goin' on?" Burt wasted no time. Blaine never called him unless it was an emergency, he only talked to him when Kurt called him. "Blaine?"

"I um.. it's K-Kurt. You and Carole need to be here." Blaine said. It was getting harder and harder to talk and he hoped Burt wouldn't ask any more questions, not right now. He didn't have answers and he himself was still trying to process everything that had happened in that apartment.

"Oh no - Carole! Carole we gotta go," Burt yelled and then he mumbled something Blaine couldn't quite understand and then the line went dead. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief in the fact that he wouldn't have to explain everything, at least not yet. Having gotten all of the phone calls out of the way, he slunk down onto the bench next to him and closed his eyes. He still had so many questions himself that he needed to be answered and he didn't know when he would get them. How badly was Kurt injured? Was he gonna be okay? Would he need therapy? And where the hell was Karofsky? What was gonna happen to him? He opened his eyes when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey," Santana said.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked her, reaching up to pull the ice pack from her head. She dropped her hand and let him see the bump on it before replacing it.

"I told you, Anderson. I'm fine. We have to worry about Kurt. One of the doctors just came out. I came to come get you." At the mention of a doctor Blaine stood up quickly. Maybe now he could finally get some answers. He followed Santana back in through the sliding doors and into the waiting room where Paul was still sitting in the chair against the wall.

"Mr. Anderson," the doctor greeted him, holding his hand out and Blaine took it and shook it quickly before dropping it again. "Kurt's.."

"Boyfriend," Blaine grunted.

"Right. I'm Dr. Robertson. We have Kurt in the operating room right now. He's got a lot of damage."

"How bad?" Blaine asked. He needed to know, he needed to know everything that son of a bitch Karofsky did so he could have him arrested and locked up.

"We're still not sure by now. Is there a parent on the way?" The doctor asked.

"You don't know, or you can't tell me?" Blaine asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Both, actually. I'm sorry son, but I have to have permission from a guardian to release that type of information to you. Plus, we only just got him in, we're still not sure how bad his injuries are. Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. I'm sorry son." Dr. Robertson gave him a sympathetic look and let them know he or another doctor would be out again soon, or to have him paged when Kurt's father arrived.

Blaine sighed heavily and slumped down into the chair again. He felt so hopeless, just sitting there in a waiting room while Kurt was in an operating room suffering injuries that he couldn't even begin to think about. It made his blood boil and it took everything in him not to storm out of that hospital so he could hunt dowm Karofsky and beat the shit out of him until _he _was the one in the hospital. What if Kurt could die? What if he never came out of the hospital?

Blaine shook his head quickly. The doctor would have at least told him if Kurt was in risk of dying.. Besides, he couldn't afford to let himself think that way. Kurt was going to live, like he lived through every other one of Karofsky's beatings. It would take a while for things to go back to normal, yeah, but Kurt would be alive and okay and Karofsky would be locked in jail for harassment charges or something. Blaine would make sure Karofsky payed for what he did.

"Hello, Earth to Blaine." Santana waved a hand in front of his face and Blaine blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"I said do you want anything? A coffee or something? I'm going to the cafeteria." Paul told him.

"No, I'm good." He shook his head. Paul nodded and said he'd be back before disappearing down the hall, leaving Santana and Blaine sitting together in silence. He and Santana were close enough that the silence wasn't awkward. They were each trapped in their own thoughts, worrying bubbling in their blood and the only thing left to do was wait. Wait until Burt, Carole, Rachel and Finn arrived. Wait until the doctor came back. Wait until the police showed up so they could file a report. Wait until Kurt was awake, and they could all go see him again.

"I should have done something. I should have tried harder," Santana blurted and Blaine turned to look at her.

"Don't," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. She leaned over the arm of the two chairs awkwardly, and it must have been uncomfortable but she didn't pull away.

"I should have helped him, I should have -"

"Santana, don't. This is not your fault. It's mine.. I was - I was the one that started all of this and if I had never.." He shook his head. This wasn't about him. "This is not your fault. You did everything right, okay? This isn't your fault." Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks and she sniffled a little as Blaine wiped one away with his thumb. "Besides," he said. "He's gonna be okay."

* * *

Rachel and Finn came running down the hall a few minutes later and Santana immediately sat up and wiped her face quickly, sniffling and rebuilding the wall she'd always had up. Blaine straightened up in his seat but didn't stand, because Rachel was throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly, Finn taking the seat next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asked once Rachel had moved to the seat on the other side of Santana.

"I.. can we just wait til Burt gets here? I don't wanna repeat it. They should be here in a few minutes. I called over two hours ago." Blaine said. He felt defeated and tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew that even if he went home and tried to close his eyes he wouldn't really be able to sleep, not without knowing if Kurt was okay.

Burt and Carole arrived a few minutes later and Blaine stood up to greet them. He pulled Carole in for a quick hug and she kissed him on the cheek.

"What the hell's going on?" Burt started.

"I can only tell you what I know, sir." Blaine said. Santana stood then and Carole greeted her with a small hug.

"I can help." She told them. With that, they all sat down again and Santana and Blaine began to fill them in, starting with the events from last night's dinner all the way up until the current moment. Rachel and Finn also chimed in where they could, describing the events that took place in the restaurant when they realized Karofsky was the waiter. Santana explained everything that happened in their apartment up until when Blaine arrived and then Blaine told them what happened from there.

"And now we're here. The doctor said they can't release any information to use, since we're not immediate family. They were waiting for you to get here so they could tell you. The last time I talked to them was almost three hours ago," Blaine told Burt tiredly. Burt sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. Carole let out a shaky breath as she rubbed soothing circles down Burt's back.

"What's his name, the doctors?" Burt asked. "They've gotta know whats wrong with him by now."

"Robertson," Santana told him and Burt nodded before getting to his feet.

"I'm going to find him," he said. He left the group and wandered towards the direction of the nurses station on the other side of the room. When he returned, Dr. Robertson was close behind and everyone stood.

"Is he -" Blaine started to asked if he was okay, but of course he wasn't. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't. The doctor cut him off.

"He's stable. There was a lot damage, like I said before. We've been able to identify all of his injuries and we've done what we can to help him."

"And?" Burt was getting impatient and his voice was threatening.

"He's got a fractured skull, and 6 broken ribs. One of them punctured his lung, but we were able to fix that. He lost a little bit of blood, but not too much. He suffered a minor concussion as well." No one said anything for a full minute, and Blaine had to take a seat, feeling suddenly dizzy. A fractured skull? What the hell.. He felt like puking and he had to focus on taking deep breaths, in and out.

"The surgery to repair his skull fracture was successful, and he's expected to make a full recovery from that. He's gotta stay here over night of course, until we're sure he's fully recovered from the surgery. Because he has so many broken ribs, we're putting him on some pain medication. He's going to be sore for a while, but his ribs will heal up just fine."

"When can we see him?" Rachel asked.

"He was asleep when I left, but he may be awake now. The pains meds are gonna make him tired and he may only be awake for a few minutes at a time. I'll send a nurse to come and get you if he's awake."

"Thank you doctor," Burt said, shaking his hand. Blaine was still seated and Rachel sat down in the chair next to him.

"He's okay," she whispered. "He's lucky."

"_Lucky?_ You think this is luck? You think getting the shit beat out of you by the same guy for five years is luck? You think landing in the hospital with a fractured skull just because you're gay is luck? Kurt must be one lucky guy!" Blaine yelled, waving his arms wildly. Rachel stared with wide eyes and Blaine scoffed before turning and walking away, out the doors of the hospital.

It was rather warm for a night in January but he could still see his breath turn into a smoky white cloud as it left his mouth. He sighed heavily as he sat down on the same bench as before, his head in his hands. After a few minutes he heard the sliding doors of the hospital open and footsteps followed, coming closer to where he was on the bench, but he didn't move, didn't look up. He felt bad for yelling at Rachel but right now he didn't feel like apologizing. When a heavy hand came down on his shoulder he realized it wasn't Rachel that had came out, but Burt, who was now seated next to him.

"He doesn't deserve this," Blaine spoke, a whimper escaping his lips. He'd been trying so hard not to cry but now that Burt was here and Kurt was 'okay' all he wanted to do was cry. He was relieved and angry and sad all at the same time and all he wanted to do was see Kurt.

"I know, son." Burt nodded in agreement and Blaine sat up, pressing his back against the cool wood of the bench.

"I'm gonna find that son of a bitch and I'm gonna kill him, I swear I'm gonna kill him." Blaine said, anger clear in his voice. Burt squeezed his shoulder.

"Believe me, I wanna kill him too. But you've gotta think about Kurt. He's scared and he's hurting and the last thing he needs is his boyfriend and his dad in jail for murder. We'll let the police take care of that. Kurt needs you right now," Burt spoke quietly but firmly.

"Can we see him?" Blaine asked, not moving his gaze from the pavement under his shoes.

"The nurse said he's still sleeping but we could go in if we wanted to. Rachel and Finn are in there now. She said it's better if it's only a few people at a time." Burt told him.

"Okay," Blaine said, because that was all he could bring himself to say. He was too tired. He just wanted to see Kurt, Kurt could always make him feel better.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine waited another half hour for everyone to leave Kurt's room so he could go in alone. He'd never been so nervous in his life. Of course, he knew it was only Kurt and there was nothing to be nervous about when it came to Kurt, because they loved each other and Kurt would never make fun of him or tease him for being nervous. And he wasn't nervous about that. He was nervous about seeing Kurt like this, laying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes going in and out of him.

With a heavy breath, Blaine pushed open the door to Kurt's hospital room and let it close quietly behind him. He was glad Kurt was unconscious because the whimper that escaped Blaine's throat was heart breaking even to him. The hospital room was small and as cozy as a hospital room could get, with the machines attached to Kurt beeping evenly and quietly. there was a window across the room, looking out over the busy streets of New York, and he knew Kurt would love the view He'd always loved the way he could see the streets from his apartment. Kurt's bed was in the middle, pushed up against the wall. There was a chair pulled up to the bedside that Blaine assumed Burt or Carole had put there, and he made his way to it hesitantly.

Once he was sitting down he chanced a glance up at Kurt. He took a sharp breath as he took in Kurt's pallid face, the color drained from it, making him look even paler than usual. His eyes were closed and Blaine could see the outline of his eye sockets. There was a gash on his cheek that was swollen and red, but it didn't have stitches. He had bruises along his arms and some just below his collar bone from what Blaine could see where the hospital gown hung off his shoulders. The rest of his body was tucked away under the hospital gown and the blanket, but Blaine imagined his stomach looked much worse than the rest of his body. He'd broken 6 ribs, after all. Blaine let out a shaky breath and took Kurt's hand in his own, his slender fingers cold to the touch. He sat there for maybe five minutes, the room silent as from the sound of the machines Kurt was hooked up to. When the sight of Kurt laying in the bed became too much, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently before moving to stand up. He didn't think he could be in here much longer without wanting to cry. Just as he was getting to his feet he felt a weak squeeze on his palm and he froze. Could it have been Kurt? Was he finally waking up?

"Kurt?" he whispered, sinking back into the chair again. There was another squeeze on his finger and he dropped his gaze from Kurt's face to their interlocked hands, awaiting another squeeze. When he saw Kurt's fingers twitch in an attempt to squeeze again, he looked back up at his face just as his eyes opened up. "Hey, baby." he cooed, his voice light and soft as Kurt's baby blue eyes blinked once, twice.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, his voice barely audible from where Blaine was sitting at his bedside. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but he was suddenly overcome by a fit of coughs and Blaine sprang to his feet and got as close to the bed as he could without actually climbing in it.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. He felt stupid immediately after the words came out, because no, Kurt wasn't okay. But what else could he have asked? Kurt nodded his head, his brows furrowed and eyes shut.

"Yeah," he croaked, and Blaine could see how hard it was for him to speak. His lips were chapped and his throat was probably dry.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get a nurse."

"I- Okay," Kurt whispered again, and Blaine gave another quick squeeze to Kurt's hand in his own before leaving the room as jogging down the hall to the waiting room where Burt, Carole and Finn were still waiting. Rachel and Santana had gone back to their apartment to shower and change in hopes that Kurt would be awake when they returned, and Paul had bolted immediately after the meeting with the doctor. When Burt saw Blaine jogging in his direction he stood and Carole followed suit, Finn standing shortly after.

"He's awake," Blaine said a little breathlessly. "We need a nurse, he's thirsty and his lips are dry, and don't they need to run tests or something? Is he supposed to be so weak?" The questions came in a rush and Burt had to hold a hand up to Blaine's chest to get him to slow down.

"First things first, son. We need a nurse so they can get him taken care of, then we can ask more questions." Blaine nodded silently and followed Carole and Finn back to Kurt's room while Burt went to find a nurse. When he returned, a nurse following closely behind, he ushered Carole into the chair at Kurt's bedside and Blaine and Finn leaned against the wall, staying out of the way as the nurse poked and prodded every visible inch of Kurt's body. Just by watching Blaine could tell Kurt was in a pain, but how much he wasn't sure. He winced when the nurse pushed gently on his rib cage and when she asked how badly his head hurt on a scale of 1-10 he said a 6, though Blaine guessed it was probably more. He could see Burt visibly tense when the nurse reached for Kurt's head but Kurt didn't even flinch, and it made Blaine's heart ache for some reason. He'd become almost immune to feeling pain, it seemed. As far as Blaine knew Kurt was completely unaware of exactly how much damage Karofsky had caused and he wondered if anyone was planning on telling him.

After 20 minutes of watching the nurse poke at Kurt, she said she'd send the doctor in and then she was gone, leaving a semi-awkward silence between the five of them. Kurt stared at his hands in his lap and Carole leaned across the bed to hold them in her own. Kurt shot her a quick smile and Burt let out a heavy breath while Finn slouched against the wall next to Blaine, his eyes never leaving Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly and Finn turned his head to shoot him a look. Blaine still hadn't gotten a chance to apologize for what he'd said on New Years and he was still feeling bad about it. Plus, Finn wouldn't stop shooting him dirty looks whenever they looked at each other.

"I need some air," Blaine said suddenly, glancing sadly at Kurt before pushing the door to his room open. He moved down the hall and out the front doors, to that same bench Burt had found him at before. This whole situation was so stressful, and so unexpected and it was all Blaine's fault. Kurt was lying in that hospital bed and Santana had suffered a concussion because of Blaine. If he hadn't jumped on Karofsky in that restaurant or provoked him none of this ever would've happened. He shook his head once before dropping it into his hands resting on his knees. No matter what anyone told him he would still feel guilty, but that wasn't the main concern right now. The main concern was getting Kurt better and bringing him home, then finding Karofsky and making sure he payed for what he did.

Blaine heard the faint sounds of a car pulling into the parking lot and the doors slamming shut, and he didn't really pay much attention to it until he heard footsteps and felt someone sit down on the bench next to him.

"Just go," Santana said, and Rachel was nodding when Blaine looked up. "What are you doing out here, Anderson?"

"I just needed some air," Blaine choked out. He hadn't realized how close to crying he'd been until he tried to speak. He cleared his throat. "He's awake if you want to go see him."

"Okay," Blaine thought Santana was going to just leave, and part of him wished she would, just so he could have this time alone, but she didn't. "Anderson. Talk." He took a shaky breath and sat back against the back of the bench, watching his breath leave his mouth as white clouds.

"I.. This - You, Kurt.. - Fuck, this is my fault," he broke, his voice coming out choppy and heavy. Santana didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his much broader shoulders and rest her chin in his curls.

"This isn't your fault, Blaine. Stop beating yourself up about it." She said into his hair.

"B-But Kurt -"

"Kurt's fine; a little bruised, yeah. But he's been through worse, trust me. A few broken ribs is nothing to him." That shut Blaine up quickly; _Kurt had been through worse. _"Besides, this is that bastard Karofsky's fault, not yours. You're not the one who broke into our apartment and beat the shit out of him, Blaine."

"I -"

"You nothing, Blaine. This isn't your fault, you hear me?" Blaine didn't answer right away and Santana pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Blaine whispered, his voice quiet and fragile.

"Good," She said, and Blaine expected her to let him go, but she pulled him back into her arms and he took comfort in her hold, nuzzling his face into her neck the way he would if it were Kurt holding him.

"What happened to him?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence. "You said he's been through worse."

"A better question is what _hasn't_ happened to him. That boy's been through hell and back." _  
_

"I know.."

"What'd he tell you?" She asked gently.

"He told me about Karofsky his junior year. That's it," She nodded solemnly.

"You don't want to know the rest, Blaine. Believe me, you don't." She finally let her arms drop from around his shoulders and she turned to face the parking lot in front of them, staring out at nothing in particular. Blaine kept his eyes on her. "I was there, I watched him go through it. I never could have done that." She seemed to get lost in her train of thought but was brought back suddenly when she shook her head, turning her gaze back to Blaine.

"He's strong," Blaine whispered, and Santana scoffed.

"Stronger than you'll ever know," she decided before getting up and walking back in the direction of the hospital doors. She left Blaine out there on the bench alone and he sat back again, shutting his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. He wanted so badly to go hunt Karofsky down and beat the shit out of him again, but he didn't. He knew Burt wouldn't approve of it, as much as he'd like to do it himself, and if Kurt found out it would just piss him off. It didn't matter, anyways. As much as Blaine would enjoy watching Karofsky get beat up or beating him up himself, he didn't want to get himself in trouble, and besides, Kurt needed him right now. People can only stay strong for so long until they break, and Blaine thought Kurt might be at his breaking point by now.

When he finally got himself up off the bench and back into the halls of the hospital, he found Finn out in the waiting room instead of in Kurt's room with the others. He sighed and took the seat next to Finn, but didn't say anything. He waited to see if Finn would get up and leave, but he didn't, so he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, turning to face Finn. "I didn't know.."

"It's okay." Finn deadpanned, his gaze not leaving the wall in front of him.

"You're a good brother," Blaine told him. "You are."

"I can't even stand up for him," Finn spat. "I let you beat the shit out of Karofsky when that should have been me, not you. He would have come looking for me,"

"Finn, thinking about what could have happened won't change what _did_ happen. Kurt knows you'd do anything for him, okay? You're a good brother. He just needs us to be there right now,"

"I know, I know." Finn said. "And about what you said, it's okay."

"I'm still sorry I said it," Blaine stood.

"It's alright, man. C'mon." Finn wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he stood, and they made their way back to Kurt's room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that's been reading and leaving reviews! It means so much. I'm kind of sad to be finishing this story, but I'm currently working on two more, so expect to see those soon! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short and it skips through a few months after the attack, but I was trying to finish it up. Again, thank you guys so much, you're amazing.**

* * *

The rest of Kurt's hospital stay passed quickly. The doctors requested he stay two additional days just to be sure that his head was okay, and that everything was healing correctly. He passes every test with flying colors, according to the doctor, and he was released early in the morning. Blaine helped him change out of the hideous hospital gown he'd been complaining about since he'd gotten there and into his own sweat pants and t-shirt. Burt and Carole stayed in New York for the remainder of the week before flying back to Ohio. Finn and Rachel helped Blaine bring Kurt back to his apartment and made sure he was comfortable. Santana had recovered just fine from her concussion, and Kurt was going to be fine, but Blaine still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt he had. If he hadn't hit Karofsky in the restaurant that night none of this would've happened.

He stayed by Kurt's side every day, making sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard or doing things he shouldn't with his ribs still healing. Even though he was pretty much completely recovered, Blaine couldn't help feeling protective of him. He also knew Kurt needed his space, because he hated when people hovered. Finn took care of making sure Karofsky was found and sentenced. He ended up with some jail time for assault, but not enough in Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel's eyes. Kurt recovered quickly, and besides an occasional nightmare on nights when Blaine didn't stay with him, the events of New Years were quickly put behind them.

* * *

Blaine was nervous, sitting on the edge of Kurt's couch, running his shaking hands through his curls. The tiny velvet box felt heavy in his jacket pocket and he jumped a little when Burt came to sit next to him on the couch.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about, kiddo," Burt told him, slapping a hand down on his shoulder. Blaine didn't respond. They (Rachel, Finn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine) were all now in their junior year of college and Kurt and Blaine had been together for a little over two years. He had been thinking of popping the question for months, and when he finally got up the courage to ask Burt for his permission and blessing, he'd never been more sure of anything in his life.

"Okay, lover boy. Kurt just called, he's coming up now." Santana told Blaine, pulling him up off the couch and straightening his jacket. With one final nod from Burt and a nod and smile from both Rachel and Finn, they exited the apartment and left him alone standing in the middle of the living room awkwardly. His heart was pounding in his chest and he listened in strained silence to the sound of Kurt's footsteps getting closer and closer to the apartment. He could practically hear Kurt stopping outside the door to shuffle into his back pocket for his key, could hear it turning in the key hole, could hear the door unlocking and then he saw it being pushed open. This was it; he was really going to do this.

"Hey baby," Kurt sighed, throwing his sweater and keys onto the coffee table. He moved over to where Blaine was standing, carelessly throwing his arms around Blaine's waist and nuzzling his face into the curve of Blaine's neck. He didn't seem to notice the dimmed lights or the rose petals, or the way Blaine's breath was uneven and nervous sounding. "How was your day?" He asked, planting a light kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"It was okay," Blaine told him, pulling away to look into Kurt's eyes.

"You alright, hon? You seem kinda.. jittery," Kurt noticed, his brows furrowing and his eyes filling with concern.

"I'm fine, can we just - I need to ask you something."

"I - Okay," Kurt said. He dropped his arms from Blaine's waist and Blaine cleared his throat nervously.

"I um, I already talked to Burt about this," he started, shuffling awkwardly on his feet for a few moments before clearing his throat again. "You're the love of my life, Kurt. When I think about the future and where I'm gonna be five years from now, or ten years from now, or even fifteen, I see you. I see myself cuddling with you on the couch in Burt's living room on Christmas again, with Carole and Rachel and Finn and Burt all there, laughing and smiling over whatever it is we were talking about. I see myself fighting with you because I didn't clean up the toothpaste I left on the sink or because I left my shoes in front of the door again," Kurt giggled and Blaine smiled. "I just - I can't picture my life with anyone else, and I don't want it to be with anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to graduate and move into a stuffy, too-small apartment in the middle of the city with you. I want to have kids with you; raise a family together. I want to see our grandchildren, and I want to grow old with you. I want to die knowing that I spent my life with the most amazing man I could ever hope for." Kurt's eyes were sparkling with tears now and Blaine dropped to one knee, pulling the blue velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box and looked back up at Kurt.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, a hand shooting to cover his mouth.

"I want to spend forever with you, but no one has forever, so I'll settle for the rest of my life. I just want to be with you, for as long as you want me. So Kurt Hummel, will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Before Blaine had time to take a breath, Kurt was launching himself at him, wrapping him up in the tightest hug Blaine ever remembered getting from him.

"God, yes, yes, _yes,"_ Kurt squealed, tears streaming down his face as he pulled back to kiss Blaine on the lips. He had the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen and it was so contagious, Blaine could feel his own smile forming on his lips as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Kurt's finger. Once it was on, Kurt looked up at him, his eyes shimmering with tears. "I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"Hummel-Anderson, huh?" Blaine smirked as he pulled Kurt in for another kiss. Kurt pulled away after a minute and Blaine wrapped him up in another hug. He couldn't help thinking to himself that yes, this was right. This was perfect, _Kurt_ was perfect, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the man in his arms.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but pace around the room, mentally going through a check list and ticking things off on his fingers. Everything had to be perfect, absolutely perfect, and it was, according to Rachel and Santana. Still, he couldn't help but be nervous. He was about to have his dream wedding, marrying his dream man. It all seemed so surreal to him. He was checking his appearance in the mirror against the wall again for the thirtieth time when his father entered the room with Carole in tow. She was holding back tears when he turned around and scooped her into his arms. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled at him as she pulled away.

"You look amazing," she told him.

"Thank you, you look beautiful," he said. He turned from her to Burt and they smiled at each other.

"Here," Burt said, thrusting a plastic box at him. Kurt took it with shaky hands and looked up at his father as he opened it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's the corsage I wore when I married your mother," he told him, taking it from Kurt's hands so he could pin it to his suit. When it was secured into place on Kurt's jacket, just above his heart, Burt pulled him into a hug and Kurt could have sworn he heard him sniffle in his ear.

"Thank you, Dad." he whispered.

"I'm so happy for you, son." Burt told him. Kurt just nodded, his throat suddenly becoming tight with emotions. "Your mother would be so proud of you," he whispered. Kurt's eyes burned at the thought of his mother and the realization that she wasn't here with him today, wasn't able to watch him marry the love of his life. Still, he choked back tears. He knew; hoped, that wherever she was, Elizabeth was looking down on him and smiling.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, kiddo." Burt said as he pulled away, and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little at the name. He laughed because even though Burt still called him that, he wasn't a little kid anymore. He was a man, and he was all grown up now. Hell, he was getting _married._ But deep down Kurt knew that he would always be Burt's little boy, the same one that had insisted Burt play dress up with him and throw a tea party ever Wednesday.

"Now go on," Burt ushered him. "Your soon to be husband is waiting on you."

* * *

As Blaine pulled him in to kiss him after they were announced husbands, Kurt couldn't help but smile. When Blaine's lips connected with his and his eyes fluttered shut he couldn't help but let a content sigh slip past his lips. And as Blaine grabbed his hand and led him back down the aisle he couldn't help but think that yeah, it looked like Kurt Hummel-Anderson got his fairy tale ending after all.


End file.
